Survivalism part II - At all cost
by Brainsbeforebullets
Summary: Más violento, más sangriento, más oscuro. ¿Cual es el costo que Alexis estaría dispuesta a pagar para protegerlos?.
1. Tres meses

Alexis tenia sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas mientras intentaba de recuperar el aliento, se paso una mano por la frente quitando el sudor de la misma.

—Ay, hombre... —Ella dijo dejando apoyar su trasero en el suelo.

—Pasaste tu marca anterior. —Chris le dijo mientras revisaba el papel en su mano y miraba el cronometro en la otra. —15 segundos menos. —Le confirmó y Alexis se dejo caer en el suelo con los brazos abiertos.

—Mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido, voy a morir. —Ella le dijo mirando las nubes pasar por el cielo azul de Georgia.

—Al menos te mueres con un récord. —Chris le comentó riéndose y le tendió una mano para levantarla del suelo. Le puso una mano en su muñeca mientras miraba el reloj midiendo las pulsaciones. —105 pulsaciones por minuto, te estas poniendo en forma.

—Eso es bueno. —Ella le dijo y le hizo una seña para que empiecen a caminar hacia la prisión nuevamente, estaban entre las rejas donde las otras personas se encargaban de limpiar las vayas de los caminantes atascados allí.

—Acuérdate de mantenerte hidratada, no quiero andar poniéndote más sueros por deshidratación y soportar la cara de Daryl por que te ve así. —Chris le ordeno mientras se guardaba el cronometro en el bolsillo junto con el papel. Lexie le hizo un saludo militar mientras seguía con la lengua afuera por el cansancio.

—Sí, señor.

Estaban llegando hasta donde estaban unas cuantas personas limpiando las vallas con armas improvisadas, delantales y guantes.

"Hola Chris, Alexis." Unos cuantos de ellos los saludaron cuando los vieron pasar.

—Hola chicos, ¿Están bien?. — Chris les preguntó con preocupación. —Hace un poco de frío hoy, no se queden mucho. —Les aconsejó.

—Eres como un padre sobre protector. —Alexis se quejo mientras rodaba los ojos. —No hace tanto frío.

—JÁ, dice la que tiene puesto literalmente una frazada hecha poncho sobre ella. —Chris le dijo burlándose y Alexis se rió.

—Ponchos son cómodos. Además Daryl lo hizo para mi, ¿Que esperas?. Tengo que usarlo. —Alexis le respondió mientras que abría la puerta para entrar a la prisión por el camino principal.

—Hablando de novio, ¿Cuando planea volver?. —Chris le preguntó y Alexis lo miró sin saber que contestarle. Daryl y Michonne se habían puesto en la cruzada de encontrar al gobernador desde que Woodbury vino a la prisión. Ya habían pasado tres meses, el invierno estaba a puro esplendor y ellos estaban en busca del gobernador allí afuera por su cuenta. Alexis se había dado por vencida ese mismo día que le había dicho a Daryl que lo amaba. (Fue la única vez, también.)

—No se, Hershel dice que va a nevar esta noche... ya pasaron dos semanas. Espero que lleguen hoy, no quiero que estén afuera en la nieve. —Alexis le comentó con pena en su voz y Chris la miró con una mueca.

—¿Estas preocupada?.

—Claro que estoy preocupada, Chris. ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?, Se supone que tenes que ser un doctor. —Alexis le respondió golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Soy un doctor, solo que perdí un poco de mi... amabilidad con las personas.— El le respondió y ella asintió. Eso era verdad, Chris siempre tuvo mucha paciencia, desde el principio no le había gustado la idea de traer a más personas a la prisión, aunque sabía que era correcto, desde el ataque del gobernador y todo lo que había pasado simplemente había perdido la fe en la humanidad de este planeta ahora.

—Como Beth dice, aun hay buenas personas. —Alexis le murmuró con una mueca.

—Quizás no.

—Quizás. —Alexis agregó y suspiró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y miró el poncho estúpido que Daryl le había regalado.

* * *

—Vamos, gente. No podemos estar aquí todo el maldito día. —Merle apresuro al grupo desde el frente de la camioneta donde estaba con el rifle con silenciador matando a algunos caminantes mientras cubría a los que estaban cargando la camioneta rápidamente.

—Nos queda poco, cúbrenos. —Andrea le dijo mientras sacaba su pistola y se cargaba a unos cuantos caminantes también. —¿¡Gabby!?

—¡Casi, dame un segundo! —Ella le gritó desde adentro de la tienda de ropa donde estaban cargando carritos con todo lo que podían encontrar, de la tienda anterior habían saqueado un montón de frazadas y ropa de cama para mantenerse caliente. Además de un montón de cosas que hacían la vida un poco más fácil en el medio del apocalipsis.

—¡No voy a morir por un montón de almohadas!, —Merle gritó nuevamente y en ese momento Gabby salió corriendo de la tienda y prácticamente tiro todo en la cama de la camioneta lo más rápido que pudo y después se tiro encima de todo.

—¡Vamos, larguémonos de aquí!. —Ella gritó mientras que Andrea se metía en la cabina de la camioneta y arrancaba, Merle se subió también y ella arranco rápidamente dejando atrás la tienda y los caminantes que se acercaban curiosos por el ruido.

—Esto fue mejor de lo que esperábamos. —Andrea le dijo a Merle y el se rió con una sonrisa ojeando a Andrea de arriba a abajo. Ella rodó los ojos y le repitió. —No va a pasar, nunca. Dixon.

—Nunca digas nunca, encanto. —Merle le dijo y Andrea rodó los ojos nuevamente.

—Me trataste de puta y lesbiana, las chances que tenias la arruinaste en ese momento. —Andrea le dijo girando la camioneta en la intersección y acelero un poco por la carretera que los llevaba a la prisión.

—¿El tenia chances?, —Gabby preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Glenn y Maggie estaban haciendo guardia en la torre de vigilancia esa noche, habían cubierto bastantes las ventanas rotas de cuando el gobernador atacó unos meses atrás.

—Deberíamos habernos quedado adentro. —Glenn le dijo a su prometida mientras se acurrucaban junto a la estufa tapados con unas cuantas mantas.

—Sí, pero alguien tiene que quedarse por si Daryl y Michonne vienen, creo que va a ser pronto. —Maggie le respondió. —Además estamos solos aquí, es un respiro.

—Sí, lo es... —Glenn le respondió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Maggie y sonrió, pensando la suerte que tenia de tener a alguien como ella a su lado. —Te amo.

—Te amo también. —Maggie le respondió con una sonrisa, se besaron por un tiempo debajo de las cobijas y entre sonrisas empezaron a quitarse algo de ropa pero una bocina en la entrada los hizo rápidamente levantarse y se acomodaron la ropa para mirar por la ventana.

—Son ellos. —Maggie dijo mientras se ponía una campera junto con Glenn y rápidamente bajaron de la torre con dos linternas potentes y con pistolas. Abrieron la puerta y vieron al auto pasar rápidamente las vayas seguidos de la moto de Daryl.

—Maldita sea, hace frío. —Daryl dijo entre dientes mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta y agarro su ballesta caminando hacia Maggie y Gleen que estaban caminando con Michonne hacia el.

—¿Podemos ir adentro? —Michonne dijo cerrando los puños, Maggie se apuro y abrió la puerta de la torre de vigilancia y apago el pequeño generador que usaban para la estufa, lo ultimo que necesitaban era un incendio.

—¿Están bien?, —Glenn preguntó ojeando a Maggie cuando salió.

—No lo encontramos, si preguntas por eso. —Michonne le respondió caminando rápidamente. Daryl se había adelantado bastante porque lo único que quería hacer es verla. Era pasada la media noche y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, así que no debía hacer mucho ruido. Subió las escaleras del bloque C y camino hasta la celda de ella.

La miró dormir, destapada por que la tonta de algún modo lograba destaparse en el medio de la noche, tenia una de sus piernas abrazando las mantas y abrazaba su almohada también, su cabello negro estaba cubriéndole su rostro. Daryl apoyo su ballesta en la entrada y camino hasta ella, poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de ella, con cuidado le corrió el cabello del rostro con cuidado. Ella se movió y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Daryl adelante de ella, pestañeo unas cuantas veces pensando si de verdad estaba allí.

—Hola tonta. —Daryl le dijo y ella sonrió.

_Estaba allí de verdad._

Alexis murmuró algo con la voz un poco de ronca por que aun estaba dormida, estiro una de sus manos y le toco el rostro. —Estas helado. —le dijo sacando su mano y la puso abajo de la almohada nuevamente.

—Tengo un poco de frío, sí.— Daryl le respondió.

Lexie gruño por lo bajo y levanto las mantas mirándolo.

—Entra. —Le ordeno.

Daryl obedeció después de quitarse su campera y sus pantalones, estaba algo sucio pero a Lexie parecía no importarle.

—Ah, bastardo... —Ella le dijo mientras lo sentía al lado de ella y Dixon se rió. —Estas congelado. —Agregó mientras que se volvió a acercar a el pasándole un brazo por el pecho, Daryl suspiro y cerro los ojos sintiendo el calor de ella, se sentía muy bien.

—No lo encontramos. —Le murmuró mirando a Alexis, pero ella se quedo en silencio por un momento procesando lo que el le había dicho.

—No vale la pena, Daryl. —Alexis le empezó a hablar sin moverse. —Que salgan y arriesguen sus vidas por ese hijo de puta. Necesitamos más personas aquí, por si esta vivo.

—¿Piensas que si esta vivo, volverá?.— Daryl le preguntó pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de ella, moviéndola despacio de arriba hacia abajo.

—Oh sí, yo volvería... y los mataría a todos.

* * *

—¿Aun no cambiaste la idea de unirte al concejo?. —Sasha le preguntó a Alexis mientras las dos compartían un café caminando por la prisión, recorriendo todos los bloques.

—Nah, estoy bien así. —Alexis le respondió dándole un sorbo. —Además, estoy segura que mis habilidades no son requeridas en el concejo.

—Tus habilidades son apreciadas en el concejo, aunque no querías salir de la prisión.

—Tu sabes por que no quiero, —Alexis le recordó dándole un sorbo de café. —Solo quiero disfrutar ese tiempo tranquilo antes de que algo se vaya a la mierda, como usualmente pasa.

—Si lo pones así, es una forma horrible de vivir.

—Pero sabes que algo va a pasar, quizás no ahora o pronto. Pero va a pasar y va a ser muy malo.


	2. Volviendo al negocio

—Miren, nunca he pensado en que iba a decir esto en las circunstancias en las que estamos ahora, ya sabes con el apocalipsis y toda la cosa pero, —Alexis habló enfrente del concejo mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro. —Estoy aburrida, y cuando estoy aburrida tiendo a hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepiento luego, así que necesito que me pongan a hacer algo.

Eso era todo, Alexis Miller había llegado a su punto limite de quedarse en las paredes de la prisión por casi diez meses.  
El concejo, que estaba formado por Daryl, Glenn, Sasha, Hershel, Chris y Andrea dejaron salir una carcajada en conjunto mientras que ella los ojeaba de una manera seria pero aun así sonrió.

—Y querida, ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?. —Hershel le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Quiero salir de nuevo.

—Lexie, no tienes que salir de nuevo. —Daryl habló sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Es hora, Daryl. Tengo que hacerlo, por que es lo mejor que hago.

—¿Estas segura? —Andrea le preguntó con una mueca. —Haces muchas cosas aquí adentro, ayudas más de lo necesario. No hace falta-

—Esperen, —Alexis levanto ambas manos interrumpiendo a Andrea. —¿Porque siento como si lo que estuviera pidiendo es descabellado?.

—Alexis, la ultima vez que saliste allí afuera sabes lo que paso, el gob-

—Sí, lo se. —Ella interrumpió a Glenn y suspiro. —Créeme que lo he pensado y re pensado, pero soy buena, soy ingeniosa allí afuera haría más cosas que aquí adentro.

—No lo se... —Chris habló mientras que la miraba con preocupación por que el estuvo allí curándole las heridas de ese día y los otros días, las pesadillas y como a la noche se despertaba y la encontraba sentada en el comedor por que no podía dormir.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, Chris.

—Entonces voy contigo. —Daryl habló parándose de su asiento.

—No, necesito ir sola.

—No. —Hablaron los seis del concejo en unisono haciendo que se miren los unos a los otros, Alexis se cruzo de brazos y hizo una mueca.

—De acuerdo, —Ella dijo juntando las palmas de sus manos y suspiro. —Entonces supongo que voy a hacer otra cosa.

_«Voy a salir de todos modos, ni que necesite permiso.»_

* * *

Escapar de una prisión era un idea muy atractiva en la cabeza de Alexis, la hacía recordar viejas épocas y le daba un poco de nostalgia en un sentido un poco extraño pero nostalgia al fin. En momentos como estos se preguntaba como estaban sus hermanos, ¿Estarán vivos?.

—Por supuesto que están vivos, esos son difíciles de matar. —Se dijo a si misma mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quienes son difíciles de matar?, —Daryl preguntó asomado en puerta de la celda con los brazos cruzados inspeccionando lo que Alexis estaba haciendo, ella estaba sentada en la cama con un anotador apoyado en sus piernas y con un lápiz entre sus labios.

—Ah, hola. —Dijo sin responder la pregunta, por alguna razón nunca se sintió cómoda con alguien para hablar de _ellos. _Cerro el anotador y lo dejo a un lado de la cama con la promesa de que iba a volver a eso tan pronto Daryl se fuera.

—Michonne ha vuelto, —El habló olvidando por un momento la pregunta sin responder.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, pero no ha encontrado nada.

—Lo se, el rastro se ha vuelto frio desde hace más de dos meses. Encontraron ese pequeño campamento y hasta allí fue todo. —Alexis le dijo y se paso una mano por el rostro intentando pensar alguna otra razón para que Michonne deje de salir allí afuera, al menos con Daryl había funcionado hacia todos esos meses atrás.

—Voy a intentar hablar con ella, de nuevo.

—Si, yo también. —Ella dijo y noto algo extraño en la cara de Daryl. —¿Estas bien?

—¿No estas planeando escaparte?, ¿No?

—¿Escaparme a donde?.

—Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo. —Daryl le insistió sin creerle la cara de desentendida que había puesto. Alexis rodó los ojos y regaño con la mirada.

—Daryl, no tengo trece años.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. —El le respondió con una sonrisa y se tiro en la cama junto a ella poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Entonces, ¿Quienes son difíciles de matar?

—Ah, eso... —Ella dijo con una mueca mientras le pasaba los dedos por entre los cabellos de Daryl, que estaban suaves al tacto desde que se le pego el habito de bañarse regularmente.

—Sí, eso.

—Uhm, de acuerdo. —Ella murmuró y giro los ojos pensando como podía decirle. —Bueno, estaba pensando en mis amigos, _mis hermanos_ en lo que hacía antes.

Daryl movió su cabeza para mirarla y ella levantó los hombros.

—¿Cuando robabas bancos y todo eso?

—Sí, me preguntaba si estaban bien pero claro que estaban bien, esos bastardos. —Alexis le comentó con una sonrisa para luego reírse. Daryl la miró y la vio como se perdía en las memorias con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando lo hermosa que era cuando la veía sonreír de esa forma, se mordió el labio inferior y se levanto para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Alexis lo miró sorprendida pero con una sonrisa y lo miró levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Y eso fue...?

Daryl le dio una micro sonrisa y levanto los hombros para después desaparecer por la puerta de la celda por donde había entrado hacia unos minutos atrás.

—_Ah, este hombre._ —Ella murmuró volviendo a abrir su anotador una vez más olvidándose del asunto en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Escapar la prisión no era tan fácil como ella esperaba, sabía que estaba mal pero mierda se sentía rebelde por hacer esto y como ella misma dijo, estaba aburrida.

—Hey, Dixon. Voy a necesitar que me ayuden tu y tus tres dedos en una cosa. —Le habló al mayor de los Dixon que estaba ocupado en el taller improvisado que tenia la prisión para mantener los autos que se usaban para salir allí afuera.

Merle la ojeo mientras pensaba como el y sus tres dedos podían ayudarla; obviamente la única conclusión fue la sonrisa pervertida en su rostro haciendo que Alexis gire los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu hermano cubre muy bien esa área, gracias por preocuparte. De todos modos- —Dijo cambiando de tema. —Te necesito para que me ayudes a escapar la prisión.

—¿Te vas con Daryl?, —Preguntó preocupado pensando que esos dos iban a abandonar la prisión sin ni siquiera haberles dicho nada.

—No, no. —Ella dijo haciendo un ademán con sus manos. —Tengo que salir de aquí por un rato, me estoy volviendo loca.

—Ah, yo se lo que es esto. —Merle se rió apuntándola con un dedo bueno. —Necesitas sentirla.

—¿Que?

—Necesitas sentir la adrenalina de salir allí afuera. Por que yo conozco a personas como tu, bueno personas como nosotros. Sabes que no estamos muy bien en este departamento. —Dixon dijo golpeando el costado de su cabeza con su dedo.

—Sí, quizás. —Alexis le respondió pensando en que Merle tenia razón, puede que lo haya manejado todo este tiempo pero ya era hora.

Ya era hora de darle un poco de rienda suelta a la bestia, pero solo un poco.

El concejo aun estaba en reunión discutiendo los últimos detalles antes de ir a revisar el hipermercado.

—El lugar esta listo, vamos a entrar hoy. —Daryl dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el borde de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—De acuerdo, pero creo que no debemos llevar a muchos. Hay grupos de caminantes en la torre tres, tenemos que lidiar con eso hoy. Si dejamos que se amontonen no creo que las vayas duren más de un día. —Sasha habló.

—De acuerdo, creo que tendríamos que mandar un grupo pequeño al hipermercado y el resto se queda a limpiar las vayas. —Andrea propuso.

—Eso me parece bien. Podríamos enviar a más gente mañana a saquear el hipermercado cuando el tema de las vayas este resuelto. —Chris dijo y agregó poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa. —Necesito suministros médicos, tengo a esta chica embarazada en el C, ya esta casi a termino.

La palabra embaraza en esta prisión tenia un peso horrible para los presentes, después de lo que había pasado con Lori nadie quería que se vuelva a repetir de ninguna forma.

—Yo iré, luego de que volvamos del hipermercado. Iré. —Glenn dijo mientras asentía.

—Iré contigo. —Daryl agregó.

—No necesito muchas cosas, haré una lista. —Chris dijo parándose de la mesa y miró a Hershel. —¿Le importaría ayudarme con eso?

—Claro que no, muchacho.

* * *

Daryl iba caminando por el patio de la prisión con dirección a donde su hermano estaba trabajando y vio a Alexis sentada sobre uno de los barriles de gasolina con las piernas cruzadas limpiando lo que parecía un carburador que seguramente era de su moto o cacharro verde como Daryl le decia.

Odiaba esa moto, la odiaba por que Alexis no lo dejaba acercarse a ella.

—¿No se ha descompuesto ese cacharro aun? —Daryl preguntó cuando se acerco lo suficiente y vio como ella levanto la vista para decirle.

—Tu eres el cacharro, Daryl. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Daryl le guiño el ojo y se dirigió a su hermano que estaba con un cigarrillo en la boca y ocupado engrasando una bujías una camioneta que intentaba arreglar desde hacía un tiempo.

—Merle, necesito dos autos.

—Sabes donde están los autos, hermanito. —Le respondió haciendo un ademán con su brazo de_ terminator,_ como le decían todos los niños,hacia donde estaban los autos estacionados a un costado de la prisión.

—¿Te vas a algún lugar? —Alexis le preguntó mientras ponía las partes del carburador en un contenido y le echaba tiner, por que las estaba limpiando.

—Vamos a revisar el hipermercado, ese en el que dejamos el equipo de musica sonando hace unos días.

—Ah, sí. ¿Se van ahora?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado. —Ella le dijo con una sonrisa y el asintió.

* * *

Alexis y Merle miraron como el convoy de autos más la moto de Daryl se iban alejando por la carretera de tierra mientras que ellos estaban a un costado del garaje con los brazos cruzados.

—De acuerdo, se fueron.

—Entonces es mejor que te vayas preparando encanto, tu moto esta lista y ve a matar a algo. —Merle le dijo haciendo que ella deje salir una risa nerviosa.

Esto era peligroso, hacia mucho tiempo que Alexis no se había acercado a un caminante y mucho menos lo había matado, se había alejado de todo eso desde que volvió de Woodbury aquél día. Al menos ella sabía las consecuencias que esto le podía traer, el peor escenario morir allí afuera o que la muerdan y el mejor era volver en una pieza con un montón de cosas que planeaba traer, quizás un vehículo nuevo. (por que sabía que hacía falta un auto rápido.)

Y que Daryl la odie, por haberle mentido.

Pero esto era más que mentirle a Daryl, era más que escaparse de la prisión. Necesitaba esto, era como una picazón que tenia e intento rascarla con otras cosas pero nada la saciaba.

Alexis Miller adicta a la adrenalina y otras cosas desde 1988.

—A la mierda, me voy. —Ella le dijo a Merle

—Sera mejor que me traigas lo que me prometiste.

—Y tu no viste nada, nunca me viste hoy.

—Trato echo, encanto.

Alexis le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Merle y empezó a caminar como si nada pasara mientras que algunas personas la saludaban cuando la veían. Se estaba dirigiendo a las tumbas donde sabía que era fácil escapar por allí, Merle había dejado un auto allí hacia unas horas atrás con todas sus _cosas_.

Esas cosas consistan en cosas que usaban para **matar**, un machete, una carabina M4, su confiada pistola colt 1911 y un poco de munición además de los cuatro cuchillos que le gustaba cargar a Alexis todos los días.

_«Estoy segura que esto me califica como un sicópata» _pensó.

—O muy cerca. —Murmuró mientras se escabullía por la oscuridad de las tumbas sin que nadie la viera, no tenia una linterna pero se conocía tan bien estas partes de la prisión que ni siquiera la necesitaba. Vio la puerta entre abierta al final del pasillo donde Merle había dejado el auto del otro lado de las vayas y la abrió encontrándose nuevamente con el sol de frente.

—¿Te vas a algún lado? —Una voz preguntó enfrente de ella, Alexis no podía ver quien era por el solo brillando, solamente veía la silueta oscura.

—Síp. No puedes detenerme, no me importa que cosa interesante o mierda filosofal-

—Es filosófica, filosofal era la piedra de Harry Potter.

Alexis se quedo mirando a su padre en frente de ella, controlándose de todas las maneras posibles en no mandarlo a la mierda, aunque podía, pero no quería hacerlo de verdad.

—Solo no se lo digas a nadie, no me viste.

—Espera, Alexis. ¿Vas a volver?

—Es solo una salida, necesito salir. ¿De acuerdo?, es solamente eso y nada más. —Le respondió con una voz de derrota, no quería pelear con Wade en este momento.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—No.

—Entonces hablare.

—No me extorsiones, —Ella lo amenazo. —No te conviene, viejo.

Wade se arreglo sus anteojos y suspiro aun sintiéndose culpable de la forma que su hija lo trataba, el viejo Miller intentó enmendar su relación con su única hija viva pero no le estaba yendo muy bien, en especial desde que había formado otra familia con otra sobreviviente, Cathy que tenia dos hijas preciosas.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer con tu nueva familia?. —Ella preguntó en un tono despectivo.

—Tu también eres mi familia, eres la única hija que esta viva. Eres el única prueba de que tenia otra vida antes de que esto pasara.

Alexis se rió antes las palabras de su padre y negó con la cabeza.

—Que mal, ¿no?. La única prueba lo hijo de puta que solías ser en esos tiempos. Apuesto que seria muy bueno que muera así empiezas una vida nueva sin hijas que puedan hablar. —Alexis escupió todas esas palabras venenosas hacia su progenitor. —Me agradabas más cuando eras un borracho, que no decías todas estas mierdas de arrepentirse y nueva vida.

Wade no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas antes las palabras llenas de odio de su hija.

—Alexis.

—Vete de aquí, ve a hacer otras cosas. —Ella lo echo mientras caminaba hacia las vayas y Wade la seguía detrás, ella se dio vuelta y lo empujo por el pecho haciendo que su padre se estrelle contra las cercas. —Te dije que te vayas, viejo. —Le repitió por ultima vez para luego seguir caminando, sintiéndose aun más sicópata que antes.

* * *

_Lexie volvió a sus andanzas._

Ah, la extrañaba. **(:**

Gracias a lo que están leyendo la continuación.

Gracias a **Elesak** &amp; **DaniGB** por sus favoritos y folows.** 33**

Las reviews son más que apreciadas siempre y cuando deseen dejarlas.

**xo.  
A.-**


	3. psicópata

Casi unas cuatro horas pasaron y Chris estaba desesperadamente buscando a Alexis por toda la prisión, reviso todos los pabellones y las tumbas.

—Se fue, Lexie se fue.

Andrea se levanto de la mesa donde estaba sentada con Hershel y Gabby, se acerco hasta Chris que era el que más preocupado estaba por ella en este momento.

—¿Estas seguro que no se fue con Daryl?

—No, ayude a cargar las cosas en el auto y definitivamente Lexie no se fue con ellos. ¿Que quieres decir que se fue? —Gabby preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Hershel suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, preocupándose por que sabía que hacía mucho tiempo ella no salia fuera de la seguridad de la prisión.

—Esto no es bueno, no es una buena señal.

—Estoy preocupado, ella... ella no esta bien.

—Nadie esta bien, Chris.

—La torturaron 48 horas seguidas no hace más de diez meses, no tuvo ningún tipo de ayuda profesional. Ese chica es una bomba de tiempo y conociéndola... no sera agradable.

—¿Estas diciendo que esta loca? —Gabby preguntó cruzandoce de brazos y frunció el ceño pensando que su amiga no estaba loca.

—No, estoy diciendo que tiene muchas cosas pasando en su cabeza al mismo tiempo y que las haya reprimido todo este tiempo... Dios, solo espero que este bien allí afuera ahora. —Chris dijo suspirando intentando quitarse algo de esa preocupación que sentía por ella.

—Quizás ella necesita salir, ya sabes..._ desahogarse._ —Gabby dijo un poco insegura de sus palabras. —Quizás matar algunos caminantes o algo así.

_Algo así. _

Los músculos de su brazo derecho estaban temblando mientras que respiraba agitadamente mirando el trabajo que había echo en frente de ella, poniendo las partes juntas de nuevo Alexis había terminado de matar a ocho caminantes con solo su machete mientras intentaba entrar a un tráiler que pertenecía a FEMA* que estaba segura que alguna clase de medicamentos tendría, el problema es que estaba justo atrás de una escuela que estaba rodeada de caminantes.

Alexis recordaba todos esos malditos trailers al principio de todo este caos, ayudando a gente que había sido mordida para luego mueran y revivan en las bolsas de plástico. Después cuando intentaron contenerlo y se metieron los militares que mataban a todos los civiles que tenían alguna herida sospechosa simplemente lo mataban allí mismo.

Obviamente no había nada que saquear en ese lugar, además de unas aspirinas vencidas en un gabinete y gasas estériles tiradas en el suelo, cuando Alexis se agacho a recogerlas noto las gotas de sangre junto con pisadas que no eran de las suyas.

—Mm, parecen frescas. —Dijo pasando el dedo sobre una de ellas y aun estaba espesa, de hecho la sangre no tenia más de una hora.

Cuando salió del tráiler y por alguna razón le pareció buena la idea de aventurarse en la escuela que estaba unos metros de allí, con machete en mano y su carabina colgando de su espalda junto con su mochila y se adentro por las puertas principales del colegio de niños cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Sophia estaba caminando por el pasto acompañada de Carl mientras los dos niños chequeaban el perímetro de toda la prisión, buscando por lugares débiles.

—Hay una niña que les pone nombre. —Sophia habló mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, llevando una 9mm colgando de su funda que le había regalado Alexis.

—Sí, lo se. Es estúpido piensa que son personas pero esas cosas no son más que muerte. —El pequeño ya no tan pequeño Grimes le respondió ojeando el arma de la niña. —Desearía que mi papá me diera mi arma.

—Mamá no me deja salir sin ella.

—¿Ya la usaste?, —Preguntó Carl.

—En caminantes, sí. No se si podría disparar a alguien aunque si esta en peligro nuestro grupo...

—Lo harías, tal como yo lo hice. —Carl le dijo asintiendo. —Se que lo harías, no dudarías para salvar la vida de alguno de nosotros.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Yo maté a Shane, cuando intento matar a mi papá. —Le confesó Carl a Sophia luego de más de un año en mantenerlo en secreto.

Sophia lo miró pero la niña no pareció sorprendida en lo absoluto pero guardo silencio por un momento para luego decir entre dientes.

—No me gustaba Shane, me hacía acordar a mi papá... y odio a mi papá.

* * *

Perdieron a Zack, perdieron el hipermercado con cosas valiosas adentro. Esta salida no era más que perdida tras perdida. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

—Perdimos a Zack. —Sasha comentó cuando entro nuevamente a la prisión cubierta de sudor y unas cuantas manchas de caminante, se sentó en la misma mesa donde Hershel, Gabby, Andrea y Chris estaban sentados y contó todo lo que había pasado en el hipermercado.

—Bueno mierda, el día se va poniendo mejor y mejor. —Chris habló sarcásticamente y cerro los puños de la desesperación, enojo y frustración que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Quien le va a decir a Beth?, —Hershel preguntó.

—Daryl quería hacerlo. —Sasha le respondió y suspiro hondo ignorando las imágenes de Zack siendo aplastado por ese helicóptero en frente de ella.

—Después dile a Daryl que venga a vernos,

—De acuerdo, ¿Paso algo? —Ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirando a Chris.

—Lexie se fue.

—¿Que?

—Como lo escuchaste. Tenemos que decirle a Daryl antes de que lo descubra por si mismo y se vuelva loco.

—¿Como?...

—Estamos hablando de Alexis, si ella quiere hacer algo lo hace y nadie se da cuenta. Es furtiva esa chica.

* * *

Sintiendo una paz un poco perturbadora Alexis estaba caminando los pasillos del colegio mientras movía su machete de un lado a otro mientras las gotas de sangre espesa dejaban su rastros en el suelo, sin pensarlo empezó a mirar adentro de los lockers abiertos pero no había nada allí es como si hubieran saqueado todo de la escuela.

—¿Porque saquearían una escuela?, —Ella se preguntó mientras cerraba una de las puertas de los lockers y en una de las aulas escucho como si hubieran tirado los pupitres hacia la pared. Sin pensarlo su mano se posiciono contra su pistola en la cintura mientras que empezaba a avanzar con sigilo hasta dicha aula.

—Vamos a arruinar a este hijo de puta, eh. ¿Que dices Benny? —Escucho una voz hablar desde adentro del salón, usando ese tono de voz como si estuviera disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, por tratar de ser héroe. Ya no hay malditos héroes en este mundo, vaquero. —Le respondió el otro. —Aun así matamos a esa perra, ni siquiera le pudimos dar buen uso por este de hijo de perra.

Okay, de acuerdo eso fue suficiente información como para que Alexis se asome al aula y vea a un hombre tirado en el suelo, apenas consciente mientras que los otros dos se tomaban turnos para golpearlo con los puños. No iba a mentir, eran tipos grandes, obviamente estuvieron aquí afuera desde el principio y no eran amables.

—Ay mierda. —Alexis murmuró cuando vio como el hombre en el suelo estaba en las ultimas apenas tapándose la cabeza mientras aun intentaba levantarse y luchar o al menos intentarlo. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba por hacer por que no sabía cual era la situación pero se las iba a jugar que los que lo estaban golpeándolo eran los _tipos malos._

_«Sí, tipos malos... los tipos malos son malos. SI, si.» _Ella se decia por sus adentros mientras asentía unas cuantas veces dándose valor, miró su arma y entro al aula pateando la puerta para que los otros dos salten del susto y se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

—Creo que es un poco injusto dos contra uno. —Ella simplemente dijo apuntando a los dos, Alexis trago saliva cuando vio que eran enormes.

Uno de ellos tenia una barba gris y despareja, era de espalda ancha y debía de tener unos 50 años, se notaba que era un hombre saludable -considerando-. Su piel estaba seca y sucia, cuando le sonrió noto sus dientes putrefactos. Sus ropas estaban más que sucias y se notaba que hacía mucho mucho tiempo no se higienizaban.

El otro no era de mucha diferencia, solamente un poco más joven pero por unos pocos años y tenia el pelo oscuro y esa mirada que, francamente asustaba un poco a Alexis.

—No, no. Ni lo pienses. —Ella dijo cuando el ultimo intento agarrar el arma que tenia en la funda, se rió mirando al otro hombre y ambos se pusieron en una instancia más cómoda.

—Mirá, Billy —Le dijo dándole un codazo, eran Billy y Benny. —Nos tiene apuntándonos con una pequeña pistola. —Se rió.

—Querida, no te atreverías a dispararnos . —Billy le dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella intentando convencerla de que baje el arma. —Sera mejor que bajes el arma antes que te lastimes.

Alexis entre cerro los ojos e inclino un poco su cabeza mientras procesaba lo que ese hombre adelante de ella le estaba diciendo.

_Sera mejor que bajes el arma antes de que te lastimes._

—Oh no, —Ella dijo con una sonrisa mirando a esos hombres. —Sera mejor que tu te alejes antes de que ponga una bala en tu cabeza. —Lo amenazo en un tono algo cantarín.

—Perra, por favor... —Benny habló ahora dejando salir una carcajada genuina. —No te atreverías, por que mataste alguno de esos come carne no te daría las-

Alexis ni siquiera espero a que termine de hablar por que le disparo a ese tal Benny en la rodilla para cuando Billy reaccione ya le había puesto una bala directo por el estomago. Los dos hombres estaban tirados en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras miraban como la sangre salían de sus respectivas heridas.

Alexis camino hasta Benny y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que se quede boca arriba mirando hacia el suelo mientras que le sangra la boca profundamente y puso ambos pies al costado de su torso y se agacho lo suficiente como para agarrarlo de la remera y decirle a la cara.

—¿Estabas diciendo algo?, ¿eh?. —Le preguntó ella y cuando vio que el hombre la miraba horrorizado, dejo salir una risa. —No puedes hablar mucho ahora, ya veo.

—Por favor... —Le rogó mientras se empezaba ahogar con su propia sangre, Alexis negó con la cabeza y murmuró.

—¿Porque lo estaban golpeando? —Ella preguntó.

—Inten-intentó defenderla a- ella —Benny dijo mientras levantaba su mano y apuntó a un cuerpo en la esquina con un cuchillo clavado en la cabeza, era una chica no más grande que ella con el cabello rubio y muy delgada, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo no comía una comida decente.

_Dios mio._

Alexis la contemplo por un momento y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo le recordó a su amiga Jennifer que la habían matado de una forma similar al principio de esto, esa pobre chica.

—¿Tu hiciste eso?. —Le preguntó entre dientes.

—No-no nos ma-mates. —Murmuró y ella rodó los ojos, giró su cabeza a ver en que andaba el otro viejo pero ya estaba muerto, no uso en hablar con él ahora.

—Un poco tarde para él, supongo. —Le respondió ella y dejo caer su cuerpo sentandoce encima del estomago de ese hombre y apoyo su cabeza en su rodilla mirándolo pensando que iba a hacer con el.

—Por favor... —Volvió a murmura mientras veía como salían lágrimas de los ojos de ese monstruo.

—Siempre ruegan, —Dijo y guardo silenció. —Cuando mataste a esa chica, ¿ella rogó?, ¿no?. Pero la pregunta aquí es que si la escuchaste.

—No se quedaba quieta. —Murmuró y Alexis volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y ahora agarro su cuchillo y lo deslizo como si fuera mantequilla en el estomago de ese hombre y lo giró para asegurar que muera allí, desangrado y sufriendo. Cuando se levantó lo volvió a patear unas cuantas veces más hasta que ya no lo escucho quejándose.

Cuando dirigió su vista al hombre en frente de ella, el se había sentado contra la pared y estaba mirándola mientras respiraba agitadamente. Lo miró, tenia la cara sangrienta y no lucia muy bien.

—Hey, hey. ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó mientras se ponía al lado de él tirando el arma en el suelo junto con su cuchillo.

—Tuve mejores días. —El dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiro, Alexis sonrió y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que todos lo tuvimos. ¿Puedes caminar? —Le preguntó y el asintió unas cuantas veces. —De acuerdo, te voy a ayudar a ponerte de pie. —Alexis le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo debajo de los de él y lo ayudo a que se levante del suelo y lo ayudo a sentarse en un pupitre.

—Hijo de perra. —Murmuró sintiendo el dolor a lo largo de su espalda, le habían dado una buena paliza entre esos dos. Alexis agarro su mochila sacando una botella de agua y se la dió para que tome, también saco esas gasas estériles que había encontrado para limpiarle algo de sangre de la cara.

—Creo que vas a necesitar unos puntos. —Ella le dijo mientras miraba una cortada que tenia en la ceja. —Especialmente en tu cabeza. —Dijo cuando saco la gaza casi empapada de el costado de la cabeza y puso otra haciendo presión. El cerro los ojos por un momento mientras murmuraba algo y se desmayo cayéndose hacia el frente del pupitre.

* * *

—Sasha me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. —Daryl dijo cuando apareció por la puerta en donde se juntaba el concejo casi a diario.

—Sí, sí. Es acerca Lexie... —Chris dijo guardando silencio un momento mientras que Daryl se ponía nervioso, antes de que lo apure a que le diga que era lo que pasaba Chris habló. —Se fue.

Daryl cerro los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo a Lexie, por que pensaba lo idiota que estaba siendo.

_«Esta mujer me va terminar matando, maldita seas.»_

—Perra estúpida. —Dijo más para el mismo que para el resto. —¿Hace mucho?

—Supongo que desde que ustedes se fueron.

—De acuerdo, entonces tiene casi cinco horas de ventaja a mi. —Daryl dijo y suspiro nuevamente para darse media vuelta y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando Chris lo volvió a llamar.

—¿Vas a salir?

—No voy a dejarla sola allí afuera,

—Por supuesto,

Daryl no estaba de humor, estaba enojado pero más allá de todos esos sentimientos estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Alexis, ¿Porque no lo espero?. Le lastimaba que le haya mentido en la cara diciéndole que no planeaba salir cuando desde el momento que habló con el consejo ya se tendría que haber dado cuenta.

_«Por supuesto que iba a salir, ¿Que mierda estaba pensando?»_

Sabía que no lo podría haber echo sola, alguien se hubiera dado cuenta si se iba por las puertas principales... el primer nombre que salto en su cabeza fue su hermano, _Merle._

—¿Tú la ayudaste a escapar? —Daryl le preguntó casi gritando cuando entro al taller, Merle lo miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió.

—Claro que sí, necesitaba salir y yo la ayude. —Merle le respondió por que no iba a tener secretos con la mujer de su hermano, aunque le había dicho lo contrario a ella.

_La sangre tira, cariño. _Le hubiera dicho si ella estaba aquí.

—¿Porque demonios hiciste eso, Merle?. Hace diez meses que ni siquiera sostenía un arma en sus manos, ella podría estar en peligro.

—Bueno, hermanito. Tu querida Alexis quiere exactamente eso que me estas diciendo, _y la entiendo. _Por que yo también tengo esa necesidad pero en mi condición esta un poco difícil cumplirla.

—¿De que estas hablando?,

—Esa sensación de peligro, la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas... es como una maldita droga.

—¿Que?, Lexie no-

—Ah, lo disfruta pero no tiene nada de malo en estos tiempos. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta en todo este tiempo con ella, después de todo. —Merle le respondió recostándose contra la mesa de trabajo y se cruzo de brazos. Daryl lo estaba mirando confundido mientras procesaba lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. —Y creo que es mejor que la dejes que vuelva sola.

—No, tengo que buscarla.

—Déjala ser, hermanito. Escucha lo que tu hermano mayor te dice...

* * *

—¿Quien mierda me manda a hacer esto?, —Alexis se preguntó a si misma mientras que arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente de este hombre, que aun no sabía su nombre, de vuelta a su coche. Cuando pudo llegar de nuevo a la las puertas del colegió se dio cuenta que los disparos habían atraído a unos cuantos caminantes a investigar que era el ruido.

_«Las cosas se ponen mejor y mejor.»_ Pensó con un toque se sarcasmo pero no mucho por que disfrutaba matar a esas cosas, los usaba como una especia de terapia.

_«Psicópata, completamente psicópata.» _Se dijo por sus adentros pero aun eso no la hacía sentir culpable, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto que hizo hoy. Le pudo salvar la vida -hasta ahora- a este tipo que parecía buena gente por lo poco que había podido averiguar. Ni siquiera se molesto en hacerle esas tres preguntas de regla que había que hacerle a alguien para llevarlo a la prisión, por que en realidad le parecía muy estúpido considerando que cualquier imbécil con un poco de cerebro obviamente podría mentir con total de entrar en la prisión, que era como un paraíso en el medio del infierno.

Ella hubiera mentido, no les hubiera dicho que había matado más caminantes de los que podía recordar y más personas que dedos que tenia en el cuerpo, sí y fue en defensa propia o _beneficio propio. Al_ menos siempre que mató tuvo una buena excusa en su cerebro para no sentirse tan... ¿mal?, no. No mal, no se sentía mal por que en realidad ya no sentía nada cuando mataba a alguien.

De hecho, ¿sentía algo?.

—Hey, como seas que te llames seria bueno que empieces a despertar ahora, —Ella dijo mientras lo sacudía del hombro pero no había caso, la falta de sangre, el cansancio y el apocalipsis en general no habían dejado sin más energías. Maldijo unas cuantas veces mientras que se subía a la parte trasera del auto para después poner ambos brazos debajo de los el y hizo fuerza con todo su cuerpo tirándolo hacia adentro del asiento trasero.

—Dios, eres pesado.

Salió del auto metiéndo los pies adentro y escucho un gruñido detrás de ella, cuando miró un caminante estaba apunto de clavarle los dientes pero ella lo empujo de una patada y se subió al auto con camino a la prisión, era hora de volver con su invitado.

Por suerte no estaba muy alejada de la prisión en sí, en una media hora o un poco menos estaba estacionando el auto adentro de la seguridad de las rejas.

—¿Donde te habías metido?, estábamos preocupados. —Rick le dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Sí, necesitaba salir por un tiempo. Es raro de explicar, Rick. —Ella le explicó mientras daba la vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta trasera dejando que los pies de su nuevo acompañante caigan al piso.

—¿Quien demonios es él?

—No se su nombre, pero es cool. —Alexis le respondió mientras que Rick la ayudaba a trasladarlo a la prisión casi arrastrándolos a los dos. —Niños, busquen a Chris y díganle que vaya al bloque C en la celda desocupada que hay una emergencia.

Sophia y Carl asintieron para después salir corriendo en donde estaba Chris, se adentraron a la prisión pasando a todos por alto mientras preguntaban que pasaba pero ellos siguieron de largo hasta que entraron en el salón donde siempre estaba Chris, ahora junto con Daryl hablando en la mesa.

—Chris, tienes que ir al bloque C en al celda desocupada, Alexis dice que es una emergencia. —Sophia habló rápidamente mientras recuperaba su aliento.

—¿Que clase de emergencia?, —Preguntó Chris levantándose de la silla y agarro un bolso donde tenían la mayoría de suministros médicos que frecuentemente se usaban cuando alguien se lastimaba cuando salia.

—Lexie, ¿esta bien?. —Daryl preguntó

—Si, parecía bien pero no el tipo que trajo con ella, estaba lleno de sangre en la cara. —Carl le respondió levantando los hombros.

—¿Trajo a alguien?, —Chris preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y Sophia asintió para después salir corriendo nuevamente seguido de ella el resto.

Cuando llegaron a dicha celda ahí estaba Alexis arrodillada al lado de la cama mientras le limpiaba la cara a ese tipo con el que estaba hablando casi a murmuros.

—Estas en nuestro campamento, bueno no campamento. Estamos en una prisión que hemos echo nuestro hogar, hay mucha gente aquí. —Ella le decía con una voz tranquila y noto que había gente parada en la puerta, eran Chris y Daryl junto con los niños. Opto ignorar a Daryl por ahora, de verdad no quería escuchar las cosas que tenia para decirle.

—Hey, Chris. Esta bastante mal, lo golpearon por todos lados y creo que necesita algunos puntos. —Alexis le dijo mientras le mostraba en la cabeza un corte algo profundo.

—De acuerdo, hey... me llamo Chris y soy un doctor, voy a ayudarte. ¿sí?. —Chris le dijo con una media sonrisa y el asintió. —¿Tienes un nombre?

—Thomas Riley o Tommy. —El respondió mientras pestañeaba unas cuantas veces.

—Okay, ¿Lexie podrías darnos algo de lugar? —Chris le preguntó y rápidamente la observo. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy fantástica. —Ella respondió sin sarcasmo. —Esperare afuera.

—Entendido, gracias Lexie.

Apenas Lexie puso un pie afuera de la celda sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia su propia celda solo unos metros adelante, claro que era Daryl.

—Antes de que empieces, estoy bien y bla bla bla. —Ella dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos pero fue interrumpida cuando Daryl la tomo del rostro y le dió tal beso que pensó que se iba a desmayar por falta de aire.

—Estas jodidamente loca, nunca **nunca** me hagas esto de nuevo, Lexie. —El le murmuró con sus labios pegados a los de ella mientras le sostenía la cara con una mano.

—De acuerdo, —Ella murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero necesitaba hacerlo-

—Lo se, lo entiendo. —Daryl le murmuró de nuevo y le volvió a dar otro beso fuerte, apasionado por que todo lo que había pensado gritarle en la cara y recriminar que le había mentido se fue volando cuando la vio sana y salva de nuevo.

Eso era amor, señores y señoras. Por que Daryl amaba a este chica más de lo que él se imaginaba o se dignaba a creer que lo hacía, la amaba pero nunca se lo dijo pero ella lo sabía, Alexis sabía cuando la amaba.

* * *

*Fema es la Agencia Federal para la Gestión de Emergencias.

**_Gracias a todooooos ;);)_**


	4. Extraño no tan extraño

Alexis se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Tommy que después de que Chris lo cure, unas horas de sueño y la comida que ella le había traído, parecía que había vuelto de la misma muerte.

—Luces mejor que hace unas horas atrás.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que tuve mejores días?, —El le preguntó y ella asintió. —Bueno, este se volvió mejor de lo que esperaba en mucho tiempo.

Alexis dejo salir una risa y puso ambas manos en sus rodillas.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Tommy.

—Gracias, por ayudarme. Si no hubieses aparecido de la nada, no estaría aquí y esos hijos de putas estarían vivos. —Tommy la miró con una expresión seria y ella con una mueca asintió.

—¿La conocías?, —Ella le preguntó hablando de la chica muerta en el salón de clases.

—¿A ella?, no. —Le respondió mientras dejaba de lado la comida por que ya no sentía apetito. —Estaba de paso, había entrado al tráiler en el estacionamiento a buscar algo que poner en mi mano. —Le dijo mostrándole como se había cortado. —Cuando escucho gritos que venían desde la escuela, entonces entre y la veo corriendo a uno de los salones seguidos de esos, estaban riéndose y diciendo... cosas que iban a hacerle, estaban aterrorizándola. —Tommy guardo silencio por un momento y observo el rostro de Alexis que tenia el ceño fruncido con sus labios torcidos para un costado, lucia triste. —Ni siquiera tengo una pistola, solo un cuchillo y una manopla, no tenia una chance y cuando entré no llegue a hacer nada, la escuche gritar y después silencio.

—Al menos los mate.

—Si, y estoy contento que lo hayas echo. —El le respondió y ambos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Alexis se le ocurrió preguntar por la manopla.

—¿Manopla?, ¿Mataste caminantes con una manopla?

—No funciona muy bien pero al menos les haces un buen daño.

—Le pegué a un tipo con una manopla una vez... —Alexis le comentó pensativa mientras miraba así arriba recordando ese momento. —Le aplaste la traquea, lo tuvieron que llevar a la sala de emergencias. Después le envié flores con una nota que decia que si se metía con mi amigos de nuevo le iba a aplastar el cráneo.

—Muy Al capone. —Tommy le respondió riéndose mientras se agarraba un costado.

—Bueno, soy de Chicago. —Ella le respondió sonriente, orgullosa de donde venia. Sonrió una vez más y se levantó. —Bueno, debería dejar que descanses antes de que Chris venga a golpearme por molestarte.

—No me molestas.

—De acuerdo, —Ella le dijo con una risa. —pero deberías descansar.

—Entendido, gracias. —Tommy le volvió a agradecer y ella asintió nuevamente para luego salir de la celda.

La gente del bloque C siempre tendían a levantarse un poco más temprano para empezar a hacer las cosas para el resto de la gente, no era que el resto no ayudaba pero siempre se sentían un poco más cómodos sabiendo que ellos estaban a cargo de las cosas por aquí.

—Bueno, hola hermosa y hermoso. —Alexis dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba a Judith y le daba la mano a Hunter, que estaba cada día más grande. Tenia unos hermosos casi dos años ya y nadie podía hacer que deje de caminar, Lexie podía recordar como si fuera ayer cuando lo vio dando sus primeros pasos.

* * *

_Nevaba, caía nieve como si fuera el fin del mundo, en el fin del mundo. Nadie tenia permiso de salir y las guardias habían cesado por esta semana con las tormentas por que no era seguro salir allí afuera para nada, así que todos se encontraban confinados a las puertas de la prisión haciendo nada, aburriéndose uno con los otros._

—_¿Que es lo que se supone que haces allí tirada?, —Daryl le preguntó a Lexie que estaba en la biblioteca tirada detrás de unos libreros con un montón de herramientas. _

—_Estoy tratando de arreglar este enchufe, así podemos conectar la TV y mirar unas buenas pelis con los niños. —Alexis le respondió desde atrás de la estantería. Daryl se sorprendió ante la idea de ver unas películas, en especial con Alexis por que seria lo más banal que hubieran echo desde que están juntos. _

—_¿Y sabes lo que estas haciendo?, —El le preguntó y Alexis asomo la cabeza por el costado con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una mueca, le dijo._

—_La verdad, es que no lo se. Me dieron instrucciones pero no lo se..._

—_Ya, sal de ahí deja que arregle eso. —Daryl le respondió caminando hacia ella y dándole una mano para que se levante del suelo._

—_Me gusta cuando te me mangoneas y te pones masculino —Ella le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que Daryl se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa._

—_Soy masculino, no me pongo masculino. —El mascullo entre dientes mirándola raro pero eso solamente hizo reír a Alexis que rodó los ojos._

—_Lo se, lo se. —Sonrió y se acerco a darle un beso suave en los labios que aun seguían tomando de sorpresa al cazador y cada vez le gustaban más. Se tiro al suelo y luego de unos cuantos minutos y de que ella le alcance algunas herramientas ya estaba arreglado. _

—_Trae la tele, a ver si esta porquería anda. —Daryl le dijo ahora sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, Lexie arrimo un carrito con una televisión plasma (nueva, traída de redada de suministros.) que era más grande de lo que parecía, le dio el enchufe a Daryl y de pronto, literalmente, se hizo la luz._

—_Woow, Daryl... —Alexis dijo mientras se paraba enfrente y la luz del televisor le daba en la cara, Daryl la miró y pensó que se veía jodidamente adorable con esa expresión en el rostro, que arreglaría 300 enchufes solo para verle así todo el tiempo. _

_Noche de películas se había convertido en el acontecimiento de año mas o menos en la prisión, Lexie pensó que solamente los niños vendrían a ver pero, casi toda la jodida prisión entera estaba acomodada en la pequeña biblioteca y hasta Carol se las había ingeniado en hacer palomitas de maíz que fue lo mejor de la noche, al menos hasta ahora._

_Los lugares privilegiados los tenían Lexie y Daryl por haber puesto en marcha esta cosa, pero lo que no sabían era que estar adelante significaba tener a todos los niños con ellos también, gracias a Dios, Beth estaba allí también cuidando de ellos._

_Nadie en su sano juicio en esta prisión quería ver una maldita película de terror o suspenso, o policial. Todos estaban de acuerdo en una comedia. _

—_No quiero ver esa mierda romántica que les gusta a todas ustedes. —Daryl se quejo cuando las chicas propusieron ver una comedia romántica._

—_Miremos un detective en el kinder, clásica de mi amigo Arnold. — Alexis dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos el DVD de la pequeña colección que había allí. _

—_¡No es un tumor! —Gabby exclamó en su mejor (o peor) imitación de Arnold Schwarzenegger y la única a quien le pareció gracioso fue a Alexis que estallo a carcajadas. _

_Así que se pusieron a ver esa película, Daryl y Lexie estaban apoyados contra la pared del costado y en frente de ellos una linea recta con todos los niños sentados en el suelo compartiendo un gran bol de palomitas de maíz con sal y jugo que gracias a la nieve estaba frió, algunos privilegiados y entre los adultos tomaron unas cuantas cervezas. _

—_No puedo creer que estemos por ver una película, comer palomitas de maíz y tomar una cerveza fría. —Alexis le comentó a Daryl en susurros mientras el pasaba un brazo por entre sus hombros haciendo que se acomode al lado de él. _

—_Seria mejor si estuviéramos solos... —El le dijo mirando a todos esos niños en frente de ellos. Alexis le dio un toque con su dedo haciendo que la miré._

—_¿Que?, quieres que nos besemos como dos adolescentes en el cine. —Ella le preguntó acercando su rostro hacia el de él, casi rozando sus labios._

—_Claro que sí, quiero eso. —Daryl le murmuró y por un momento se olvido de los niños, la gente que los estaba mirando y le dio tal beso que dejo boquiabierta a Alexis, por que no esperaba que lo haga enfrente de casi toda la población de esta prisión. _

_De pronto una palomita voló en la cara de Alexis haciendo que miré a Gabby que los miró con los ojos abiertos y hizo un gesto mostrando a Sophia que no podía parar de reírse cuchicheando con Carl. _

—_Ah, esperen un tiempo más y van a estar igual que nosotros, cabezas de chorlitos. —Alexis les dijo sacándole la lengua. Daryl estaba bastante avergonzado pero simplemente se callo por que, bueno... era su chica, estaba bien cuando hacia eso con ella. ¿Cierto?_

_La película paso como si nada, las risas en general les hizo bien a todos en el espíritu y la moral del grupo se estaba poniendo más fuerte que nunca, pero de pronto en el medio de la película, que todos estaban más que entretenidos mirando pasa una sombra pequeña sacudiendo los brazos y Beth dejo salir un grito ahogado._

—_¡Hunter esta caminando! —Exclamó haciendo que todos se larguen a carcajadas mientras que el infante daba esos pasos forzados, con los brazos extendidos y riéndose a carcajadas._

—_Ah, míralo venir parece que esta borracho. —Daryl dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba en frente de él y lo ayudaba a seguir. _

* * *

Alexis se rió recordando toda esa gran anécdota y le soltó la mano a Hunter que empezó a correr mientras se reía hasta que se topo con un par de piernas y salio corriendo hacia el otro lado riéndose aun más.

—No he visto un niño en mucho tiempo... —Un Tommy muy sorprendido enfrente de ella mientras miraba emocionado como Hunter corría por todos lados, haciendo que cualquiera que este haciendo algo deje de hacerlo para jugar con el pequeño bola de grasa lleno de alegría.

—Ese es Hunter y esta pequeña patea traseros es Judy. —Ella se acerco a Tommy mostrándole a la beba y el le agarro la manito con sus manos, algo maravillado.

—¿Son... son tuyos? —El le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Oh, no. ew. —Alexis le respondió en realidad no quiso _'ew', _pero la idea de simplemente tener hijos la sacaba de quicio en 150 maneras distintas, aunque sabía que iba en contra de su _'naturaleza'_ pero ella sabía muy bien que traer un niño al mundo era algo que no le apetecía y aun más ahora con _este mundo._

**No, ni loca.**

—Uhm, Hunter es... de todos —Ella eligió no usar la palabra huérfano, por que el niño no estaba solo tenia como seis madres y padres entre todos. —Y Judith es la hija de Rick y hermana de Carl.

—Ah, ya veo... son muy lindos. —Tommy le respondió con una sonrisa y Alexis lo miró con otra también.

—¿Como te estas sintiendo?

—Mucho mejor, creo que era más cansancio que la paliza que esos imbéciles me dieron. —El le respondió moviendo los hombros hacía atrás sintiendo su cuerpo, que en realidad si dolía pero ah, no quería parecer tan débil.

—Ah-ha, tu cara no dice exactamente lo mismo. —Ella le recalco notando todos los pequeños cortes y magulladuras que tenia. Se cambio a Judy de brazo y se acerco a verle los puntos en la cabeza. —Ugh, nunca me cocieron la cabeza. ¿Que se siente?

—Raro, como si tuviera esa necesidad de rascarme pero si lo hago se que el doctor me va a arrancar la cabeza.

—Ah, si. Típico de Chris. —Ella le dijo dejando salir una risa, que al parecer le pareció gracioso a Hunter también haciéndolo reír a ambos por eso.

—exie, exie exie. —Hunter empezó a decir mientras levantaba los bracitos hacia arriba para que lo levante.

—No, hermano. Tengo a Judy tomando su leche. —Alexis le habló como si nada. —Pregúntale a Tommy. —Le dijo casi susurrando y le guiño un ojo al pequeño que se volvió a reír.

—¿Ommy? —Le preguntó el pequeño con sus ojos azules gigantes que hacia que se ganen el corazón de hasta el más duro, o pregúntenle a Merle Dixon. Tommy lo miró con los ojos abiertos y asintió unas cuantas veces.

—Oye, si no quieres o te duele esta bien. Es que es un malcriado este —Alexis le explicó con una media sonrisa pero Tommy no tuvo ningún problema en levantarlo, le dolía pero tener en brazos al pequeño valía la pena.

—Ommy, Ommy, Ommy. —Empezó a gritar Hunter, algo que hacia seguido cuando se aprendía alguna palabra nueva, se movía de arriba para abajo en los brazos de Tommy haciéndoles reír a los dos.

—Ven que te mostrare como funcionan las cosas por aquí. —Alexis le dijo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que la siga.

Alexis era una mujer complicada, muchas capas de años de abuso, drogas, sexo sin significado alguno y crímenes en general, a veces se creía que era la mierda más grande del mundo y a veces se creía que era lo mejor en el mundo. Como hoy, hoy se sentía bien por que pudo salvar a alguien.

Ya saben, en vez de matar todo el tiempo.

Después de unos minutos -varios- de caminar por los lugares puntuales de la prisión, explicándole a Tommy las cosas básicas que todos hacían, terminaron en patio acompañados de Judy y Hunter que seguían con ellos.

—Bueno, este el patio. Todos los días comemos por allí, siempre y cuando el clima lo permita y por allá, —Dijo esta vez apuntando a la pequeña granja de Rick y Carl. —Ahí cultivamos, bueno _cultivan, _por que no puedo cuidar una planta aparentemente.

—¿Lo intentaste?

—Fracaso absoluto, creo que me tengo que dedicar a lo de quitar vida en vez de crear. —Ella le respondió intentando hacer un chiste negro y un poco morboso pero aparentemente a Tommy le pareció gracioso y a ella también.

—Es un buen lugar,

—Lo es, luchamos por este lugar, perdimos a muchas personas. —Alexis le dijo y entre cerro los ojos mirando a Carl saludarle desde la granja, ella levanto la mano también. —Quizás estemos en guerra todavía... —Ella le comentó.

—¿Guerra? —Tommy le preguntó y ella lo miró para contarle todo lo que había pasado con el gobernador, como se llevaron a Maggie y Gleen, Michonne, Merle... ella -Sin entrar en detalles que ella misma quería olvidar, por el bien de todos.

—Bueno mierda, estoy dispuesto a agarrar un arma para defender este lugar. —El le dijo y la miró mientras que Hunter le estiraba la oreja haciendo que Lexie deje salir una risa. —¿Como escapaste?

—Habilidades, Tommy. Tengo muchas habilidades. —Ella le respondió en un tono que no quería usar pero simplemente salió, ya saben... un poco de coqueteo no iba a dañar a nadie.

_¿Cierto?_

* * *

Chris estaba caminando saliendo del bloque C, donde vivía, con su tan confiado bolso de medicinas, acompañado de Hershel mientras iban a buscar a la chica embarazada del D para hacerle unos últimos exámenes hasta que simplemente rompa bolsa y puedan dar a luz a ese bebe, hasta que escuchan un estruendo viviendo de ese lugar y acompañado de gritos.

Los dos hombres se miraron y apresuraron el paso a ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando entraron al bloque D, lo peor había pasado.

Caminantes.

—¿Que carajos fue eso?, —Alexis preguntó mientras giraba en sus talones mirando hacía donde venia el sonido, de pronto Mika y Lizzie salieron corriendo por una de las puertas gritando a todo pulmón, pidiendo ayuda.

—Niñas, vengan aquí. —Ella les dijo mientras caminaba con Judy aun en brazos y Tommy la seguía cerca detrás. —¿Están bien?, ¿Que paso?

—¡Caminantes en el D!, —Glenn gritó saliendo desde la puerta que desde hacia unos minutos.

—¡Lexie!, —Rick le gritó mientras venia corriendo. —¿Te quedas? —Le preguntó por Judy en sus brazos.

—Sí, sí. ¡Ve! —Le gritó ella de nuevo y Rick pasó corriendo adentrándose en el D con el resto de los demás.

—¿Que esta pasando?

—Caminantes en D, alguien habrá muerto y... mierda, que perdida. —Ella murmuró mientras veía como Carol estaba hablando con las dos niñas y Sophia las miraba con cara de pocas pulgas.

Muchos más tiros se escucharon y Alexis estaba comenzando a desesperarse un poco por que no sabía donde estaba Daryl, ni los demás.

—Hey, hey... ¿estas bien?, —Tommy le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro cuando vió la expresión su rostro, parecía asustada, preocupada... casi en shock.

—Si, si... solo, estoy preocupada. No los he visto salir y hay... tengo que ir. —Ella dijo empezando a caminar pero Tommy la agarro del brazo impidiendo que lo haga.

—¿No olvidas algo?, —Le dijo haciendo un ademán a Judy en sus brazos, Alexis cerro los ojos por su estupides.

—Mierda.

—Además, le dijiste que te quedabas. No creo que este muy contento que le vayas a dejar los niños a alguien que no conocen. —Tommy le volvió a decir y ella lo miró.

—Si, tienes razón. —Ella dijo pero aun así miro a la puerta, pensando que tenia que ir.

_Tenia que ir. _

—Esperemos. —Dijo casi murmurando y miró a Judy en sus brazos, durmiendo como si nada estuviera pasando.

* * *

Carol vió como Alexis estaba paseando de un lado a otro con Judith en sus brazos, mientras que el nuevo tipo, que no recordaba su nombre ahora, le estaba hablando y ella asentía. Carol suspiro pensando en Daryl, cuando vio como ella lo miraba, como se reía con él.

Sabiendo que Alexis parecía tener una _obvia_ _debilidad_ por tipos lindos pensando cuando ella volvió y estaba con Max, porque era obvio. Solo no podía olvidar la mirada de Daryl todo ese tiempo, se preocupaba por el cazador por que lo entendía, lo apreciaba y lo quería, de verdad lo hacía y ellos compartían un vinculo que Carol no tenia con Alexis, obviamente eso no quitaba que estaría agradecida hasta la muerte por que salvo a su hija, pero si tenia que elegir; Daryl venia primero que Alexis.

—Alexis, —La llamó mientras se acercaba seguida de las tres niñas, Lexie la miró y Carol habló. —¿Quieres que me haga cargo de los niños?

—No, —Se negó. —Le dije a Rick que me quedaba con Judy.

—Estoy segura que si me los dan no va a ofenderse, puedes ir a ver que es lo que ha pasado. —Carol le respondió como si fuera un hecho, con un tono algo hostil por lo que estaba pensando de ella y Daryl. Alexis eligió hacer caso omiso a como Carol le estaba hablando e ignorando deliberadamente a Tommy en frente de ella.

—Esta bien, Carol. —Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, un poco fingida pero sonrisa al fin. —Tommy y yo lo tenemos. —Agregó apuntando con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres saber lo que ha pasado adentro?

—Sí, pero creo que debo quedarme aquí por ahora. —Ella le respondió manteniendo la voz, vio movimiento al costado de su ojo y giró la cabeza para ver a Carl junto con Maggie y Michonne, que venia agarrada de Maggie apenas caminando, ignoro a Carol y camino hacia ellos. —Mich, ¿estas bien?

—Me caí, estoy bien. Ellos me ayudaron... —Ella le respondió y ojeo a Tommy. —¿Quien eres tú?, —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy Tommy, te daría la mano pero- —Tommy le respondió y apunto a Hunter trepado en sus brazos.

—Si, esta bien. —Le respondió mirando a Alexis ahora. —¿Tu lo trajiste? —Preguntó y Lexie simplemente asintió sin decir más nada, justo en ese momento Rick sale de la puerta caminando apresuradamente hacia sus hijos.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Carl corriendo hacía el y lo abrazo, Rick lo miró queriendo hacerlo pero el pensamiento de que podría ser contagioso lo detuvo por un momento. —Patrick se enfermo anoche, con una especie de gripe, se mueve rápido. Creemos que murió y ataco al pabellón. —Rick les dijo y miró a Carl que simplemente se quedo allí parado pensando que su único amigo había muerto.

—¿Daryl?, —Alexis preguntó mirando a Rick.

—Esta bien, —Rick le respondió y miró a Maggie. —Glenn y tu papá también pero estaban allí adentro. No deberían acercarse mucho a nadie que haya sido expuesto, al menos por un tiempo.

_«Bueno, mierda.» _Alexis pensó.

—Beth... —Daryl llamó a la chica desde el otro lado de las rejas que separaban los pabellones, sabía que estaba con los niños así que no quería acercarse mucho, Beth lo miró y empezó a caminar hasta allí. —No, no. Quédate allí. —Le dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano.

—De acuerdo, —La rubia le respondió mirándolo con sus ojos grandes. —¿Estas bien?. —Le preguntó.

—¿La has visto?, ¿Esta bien?. —Daryl le preguntó sin responderle la pregunta, por que no estaba bien en realidad.

—Esta afuera, ayudando en las cercas con los demás. —Ella le respondió y Daryl se dio la media vuelta pero Beth lo volvió a llamar. —¿Estas bien?, —Le volvió a preguntar y Daryl simplemente la miró y sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No, no... no lo estoy.

—No podemos estar tristes, Daryl. —Beth le dijo mirándolo desde la distancia. —Ya sabes lo que mi papá siempre dice, que todos tenemos trabajos que hacer y tenemos que hacer eso.

Daryl la miró pensando en lo que ella le dijo pero no le respondió, simplemente asintió una vez con su cabeza y esta vez se fue, dejando a Beth parada del otro lado, mirando hasta que Judy empezó a llorar de nuevo.


	5. Fuego

—Mierda, estoy cansada. —Alexis dijo sin aliento mientras termino de matar a ni siquiera sabía cuantos caminantes desde atrás de las vayas.

—Esto... esto se va a caer. —Joe habló dando unos pasos hacía atrás mientras examinaba las vayas.

—¿Que?, —Gabby le preguntó dando el mismo paso hacia atrás.

—Si, mira... en cuestión de horas esto se cae a la misma mierda. Tenemos que asegurarlo con algo o- —Joe quiso hablar pero empezó a toser haciendo que todos den un paso hacia atrás. —Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Joe, tienes que ir con Chris. Como... ahora, ya mismo. —Gabby le dijo levantando el palo afilado apuntando hacia la prisión.

—¿Estas bien?, hombre. —Tommy le preguntó y se quiso acercar pero Alexis lo agarro del brazo.

—No, no te acerques. —Le murmuró y miró a Joe. —Perdón Joe, pero sabes lo que Chris dijo.

—Si, si... —El les respondió moviendo la mano. —Iré, solo... aseguren las vayas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, viejo. No te preocupes. —Gabby le respondió asintiendo y Joe lentamente empezó a caminar y Gabby saco de atrás de sus pantalones uno de esos aerosoles desinfectantes que mataban 99.99% de todas las bacterias y empezó a tirarlo al rededor de donde Joe había tosido y a todos ellos también haciendo que se tapen la boca.

—¿Que mierda estas haciendo?, —Alexis le respondió tratando de disipar el olor en frente de ella con sus manos.

—Desinfectando, mujer. ¿Que crees? —Ella le respondió y volvió a ponerse el aerosol en su bolsillo trasero y ahora saco alcohol en gel. —A ver, las manitos. —Les dijo a todos y les puso un poco a cada uno en sus manos.

—¿Quieres que nos saquemos la ropa así la prendes fuego? —Alexis le preguntó mientras sentía el ardor en sus manos por el alcohol, además de que tenia unas cuantas pequeñas heridas abiertas allí también.

Gabby la miró y se quedo callada por un momento realmente pensando en lo que ella le había dicho.

—Si... no, no. —Le dijo rápidamente y la miró haciendo una mueca. —No quiero caminar desnuda.

—¿Es siempre así?,—Tommy preguntó riéndose de la personalidad tan peculiar de Gabby.

—Sí, esta un poco loca. —Alexis le respondió con una media sonrisa mirando a su amiga, que definitivamente hacía todo un poco más fácil en la prisión.

—Ah, mira quien habla. Psicópata americana suelta en Georgia. —Ella le respondió bromeando y Alexis le dio una de esas miradas asesinas tratando de intimidara pero ella dejo salir un bufido de sus labios y volvió a levantar el palo metiéndoselo a uno de los caminantes entre los ojos.

* * *

—¿Cuantos muertos?. —Alexis le preguntó a Daryl que estaba del otro lado de la habitación donde el consejo solía reuniese, ella estaba sentada encima de la mesa y Daryl apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Muchos, casi todo el bloque D murió.

—¿Y esta mierda es contagiosa?.

—No lo sabemos, pero Chris dijo que era muy probable... por eso estamos alejados, tu no has sido expuesta.

—¿Y tu podrías tenerla?, —Ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido y Daryl simplemente levanto los hombros, el no lo sabía. —¡Mierda!, estabamos tan bien. —Ella gritó frustrada y pateo una silla del enojo que sentía, Daryl dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido por la muestra de furia de Alexis.

—Y vamos a estar bien. —El le dijo acercándose a agarrar la silla en frente de él y la paró dejándola allí.

—Si, claro. —Ella le dijo con sarcasmo. —Así empezamos y quien sabe donde carajos vamos a terminar.

—Vamos a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?; No te comportes así.

—Podrías estar enfermo, ¿Como mierda quieres que me comporte?

—Podría, no me siento mal. Lexie, vamos.

—No, no esperes que lo tome esto con calma. Daryl... si algo te pasa, ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer? —Ella le preguntó con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

—Seguir viviendo, Lexie.

Alexis se rió y puso sus manos en su rostro suspirando hondo y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, de verdad no quería hablar de esto, ni siquiera quería pensar lo que ella había si Daryl se moría, se rió de nuevo.

—Sabes que es más probable que yo muera antes que tú.

—No digas eso. —Daryl la interrumpió enojado.

—¿Que vas a hacer? —Ella le preguntó haciendo oído sordo a su reclamó.

—Basta.

—Estoy hablando en serió, ya que estas tan seguro que yo simplemente seguiría viviendo como si nada. Si algo te pasara, Daryl... ya no me importaría una mierda nada más en el mundo. ¿Entiendes eso?. —Ella le dijo y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Así que no me vengas con esas estupidez de _sigue viviendo, Lexie._

—Alexis. —El la llamo con una voz suave.

—¿¡Que!? —Ella le gritó exasperada

—No me voy a morir. —Le aseguró con la misma voz y ella lo miró haciendo que el ceño fruncido se vaya de su frente, dándole un semblante más tranquilo, no dijo más nada y simplemente dejo salir un suspiro y se levanto caminando hacia la puerta sin decir más nada.

Daryl la volvió a ver afuera mientras hacía tumbas para enterrar a los que habitan muertos, la vio caminando con el tipo que trajo llevando unos troncos mientras que ella caminaba atrás moviendo el tronco hacia un lado y el otro haciendo que el se de vuelta a decirle algo y ella se echaba a reír como si nada había pasado; como si un montón de personas que ella conocía no se habían muertos hacían unas horas, como si lo que ella le dijo significara nada.

Daryl no sabía que quería de ella, no quería que este triste pero tampoco la quería ver riéndose con otro tipo en frente de su cara. Un océano de inseguridades le llenaron haciendo que incline su cabeza a la tierra y mientras seguía moviendo la pala llena de tierra hacia un costado, después de un momento escucho pasos detrás de él y vio que era Rick.

—Al menos alguien parece contenta. —Rick le dijo apuntando a lo que el estaba viendo hace un momento.

—Si, riéndose con ese tipo enfrente mio. —Daryl le respondió entre dientes y decidió cambiar de tema más rápido de lo que pensó en decir eso. La volvió a mirar mientras ponían los troncos en las vayas con seriedad y seguían hablando.

_¿De que mierda hablan tanto?_

—Me alegra que hayas estado ahí, —Daryl le dijo poniendo la pala a un lado tratando de darle algo de aliento a Rick.

—Si, no fui de mucho uso sin mi arma. — Le dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras agarraba otra pala, dispuesto a ayudar a Daryl sin más decir.

—Lo fuiste, cuando tienes que estar para ayudarnos, lo estas. —El cazador le respondió sin antes mirar a Alexis reírse nuevamente y clavo la pala en la tierra con más enojo del que sentía antes.

* * *

De pronto Lexie no sentía con ganas de seguir riéndose cuando vio a los caminantes tan ofuscados en una de las vayas, empujándolas de adelante hacía atrás.

—Eso se va a caer. —Tommy murmuró adelante de ella, sosteniendo el mismo tronco.

—¡Lexie!, —Gritó Maggie mirándola por que era la que estaba más cerca del resto, ya que en donde estaba pasando era el sector de Maggie. —¡Llama a los otros!.

—Iré a ayudarla, tu ve a buscar al resto. —Tommy le dijo dejando caer el tronco al lado de ellos y corrió hacia Maggie. Alexis se dio media vuelta para gritarle a Daryl y Rick, junto con ellos se unieron unos cuantos más.

—Joe dijo que las vayas no iban a soportar mucho más tiempo, y creo que matándolos desde este lado no va a funcionar. —Gabby decía mientras metía una y otra vez el palo con la punta afilada en las cabezas de los caminantes.

—No podemos poner los troncos si se mueve tanto así, —Glenn acotó haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

—¿Que mierda es eso?, —Andrea habló desde uno de los costados de las vayas, Alexis miró y maldijo por lo bajo. —¿¡Alguien esta alimentando a estas cosas!?

—¿!Porque carajos alguien haría eso¡? —Lexie preguntó negando cuando en ese mismo instante la vaya empezó a caerse a delante de ellos, por el peso de los caminantes, todos empezaron a empujar por donde podían pero la fuerza era demasiado, además de que simplemente no iban a poder contra la fuerza de los caminantes.

—¡Atrás!, ¡Todos atrás! —Daryl gritó haciendo que todos retrocedan.

—¿Que vamos a hacer?, —Maggie preguntó.

—Daryl, trae el camioneta. Se que hay que hacer. —Rick habló asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sabes que he matado un montón de gente y caminantes... pero todavía no puedo entender porque me da pena cuando un animal muere. —Alexis le comentó a Tyreese mientras ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro para ir a ver que Karen estaba enferma en el ala de máxima seguridad, también estaba Wade, el papá de Alexis.

—A mi también me da pena, no tiene nada de malo. —Tyreese le respondió y Alexis suspiró por que en realidad lo que quería decir es que matar personas ya no le daba pena, pero ver a un maldito puerquito si lo hacía y hasta estaba casi segura que no iba a poder matarlo.

—Matar a alguien ya no me da pena. —ella habló, —cuando mate a esos dos ayer, no sentí pena... jugue con ellos un poco, aunque se lo merecían.

—¿Que quieres decir que jugaste con ellos?, —Ty le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—A uno no le llegue a hacer nada por que se murió muy rápido, pero al otro le hice rogar y después lo maté. —Alexis le respondió levantando los hombros. —Gabby dice que soy una psicópata, sociopata o algo así.

—¿Robabas bancos?, ¿Cierto?. —El le preguntó mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar a ella primero.

—Síp.

—Bueno, sociopata ya eras. —Tyreese afirmó y Alexis asintió, contenta con la respuesta. —Psicópata, quizás un poco... pero, ¿Quien no lo sería?. Después de todo lo que has pasado, —Agregó y guardó silencio por un momento. —Al menos sientes pena cuando matan a otro ser vivo, aunque sea un puerquito. No creo que haya psicópatas así.

—Okay, —Alexis murmuró pensando en lo que había dicho. —Entonces, soy una sociopata con un toque psicópata encima para hacer las cosas más interesantes. —Ella dijo dejando salir una risa.

—Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que sí. —Tyreese le respondió compartiendo la risa mientras que esperaba a que Alexis cierre la puerta de la entrada al ala de máxima seguridad. —¿Piensas que las flores les van a gustas?

—Puff, sí. La va a encender, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, eh. —Alexis le respondió riéndose mientras le guiñaba el ojo y Ty simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero aun así se rió.

Alexis paso de largo a Tyreese y se asomo en la celda de su padre, pero lo único que encontró fue sangre en la almohada y mucha más sangre en el suelo, como si se hubiera arrastrado... de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco y se sintió asustada. Se dio media vuelta y miró al suelo, siguiendo el rastro de sangre donde se encontraba con otro que venia de la celda de Karen.

Tyreese conectó la lampara en donde se podía ver mejor que el rastro los llevaba hasta el pequeño patio,Alexis camino primero hacía allí y se encontró con el cuerpo carbonizado de Karen y Wade.

—Papá... —Ella murmuró y vio a Tyreese arrodillarse en frente de ellos.

* * *

El momento en que Alexis reacciono fue cuando Tyreese empujo a Daryl contra las rejas que daban al patio, ella los miró pero no podía levantarse del suelo, ni tampoco dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su padre, y de pronto Carol estaba gritando y Rick estaba golpeando la cara de Tyreese como si estuviera endemoniado.

—¿Estas bien?, —Daryl se acerco a ella a preguntarle, pero Alexis solo lo miró como si no entendiera lo que el le estaba diciendo.

—¿Uhm?,

—Lexie, ¿estas bien?

—Ah, —Ella dijo finalmente entendiendo lo que dijo y asintió unas cuantas veces mientras pestañeaba mirando el cuerpo de su padre. —Tengo que- tengo que decirle a ellos. —Alexis murmuró recordando que Cathy estaba con él y sus dos hijas.

—Lo haré.

—No, yo iré. —Ella dijo negando y empezó a caminar, seguida de Daryl que estaba preocupado por que la conocía y el echo de que no este reaccionando a lo que acababa de suceder le parecía algo alarmante al cazador.

Alexis caminó, perdiendo el rumbo en la prisión unas cuantas veces hasta llegar al patio. Miraba a Daryl por encima de su hombro como si ella ni siquiera estuviera segura de que el estuviera allí, pero lo estaba. Vió a Cathy caminando, con los hombros caídos junto con sus hijas que lucían igual que ella.

_«__¿Están enfermas?__»__,_ se preguntó.

—Cathy... —Alexis habló en una voz suave mientras miraba a la mujer adelante de ella.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?, —Una de las hijas le preguntó, estaba segura que era la más grande y debía tener algo así de dieciséis, diecisiete años. Hay que mencionar que tanto como Cathy y sus hijas no les agradaba mucho Alexis, pero si Wade... _«__Anda a saber__»__,_ ella se decia. Alexis ni siquiera le importaba tanto como para que les agrade o no, le daba lo mismo.

—Alguien mato a Wade y lo prendieron fuego. —Le respondió y las mujeres se quedaron petrificadas en su lugar, la más pequeña que tendría catorce fue la primera que se largo a llorar en los brazos de su hermana.

—¿Qu-?, ¿Que?, —La mujer preguntó mientras miraba a Alexis, ella levanto los hombros sin saber que más decirle que eso. —¿Como?, ¿Porque?... ¿Porque alguien haría algo así?... Oh Dios, Oh Wade... ¡Oh no!.—Habló y frunció el ceño mientras que veía a estas... _extrañas_, llorar a su padre. Era más que extraño, hasta en un punto le parecía lo más irónico que le había pasado en su vida. Ellas no conocían Wade, ellas no conocieron a ese monstruo que cuando estaba muy borracho le parecía buena idea despertar a su hija quemándola con una colilla de cigarrillo en el medio de la noche para que le consiga más alcohol o pedirle dinero o la ocasional rotura de nariz por que dijo algo que no debía.

No conocían a Wade Miller como ella lo hacía.

Alexis la miró nuevamente y dejó salir un bufido mientras negaba con la cabeza, estaba lista para irse pero Cathy tenia algunas palabras para ella...

—¿Estas contenta?, ¿¡Estas contenta ahora!?, —Le gritó haciendo que Alexis se de media vuelta a mirarla. —¿Querías esto?, ¿No?... Tu padre esta muerto, Mi amor Wade, oh Dios esta muerto. ¡Apuesto que tu lo hiciste!, ¡Era un buen hombre! —Le volvió a gritar acusándola, apuntándola con el dedo mientras que todo el mundo miraba. —¡Eso es lo eres!, ¡Eres una ladrona, una criminal!. ¡Eres una asesina!

—¿Eso es lo soy?, tienes razón. —Alexis le respondió de alguna forma manteniendo la calma, ni siquiera ella sabía por que. —Maté a mas gente de lo que te imaginas y disfruté hacerlo a algunos de ellos. ¿Sabias eso?. —Agregó y cerró los ojos por un momento y se desató, lo perdió en ese exacto momento. Dió unas zancadas y saco el arma de su funda y la puso en la cabeza de Cathy mientras que ella empezó a gritar y sus hijas también.

—¡DIOS NO, NO LO HAGAS!, —La mayor le gritaba mientras sostenía a la más pequeña al costado de ella. —¡NO LA MATES!

—¿¡Puedes cerrar la maldita boca!?, —Alexis le dijo mirándola y ella asintió. —Gracias. —Le respondió y miró a Cathy que era un desastre, llorando y rogando por su vida.

—¡Alexis!, ¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO!?, —Daryl le gritó poniéndose al lado de ella para que lo escuché, pero ni siquiera le daba importancia en ese momento.

—¿Quieres saber lo que tu buen hombre Wade me hacía cuando era más pequeña?, eh. —Alexis le preguntó mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Alexis por favor, nena. Baja el arma, Lexie por favor. —Daryl le decia mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

—Por favor, no me mates. —Cathy susurraba.

—¿¡QUIERES SABER O NO!?, —Le gritó presionando el cañón del arma en la cabeza de Cathy haciendo que sus hijas griten aun más.

—¡SI!, ¡SI!

—Mira aquí, —Alexis le dijo que mire mientras le mostraba una parte de su brazo. Pero Cathy no se movía. —¡MIRA!, —Le gritó y Cathy obedeció, observando todas las cicatrices que se escondían allí. —¿Ves todos esos puntos allí que siguen hasta el dorso de mi mano?, ¿Las ves?.

—S-sí.

—Ese fue tu amor, tu buen hombre Wade cuando tenia catorce, la misma edad que tu hija. Me quemaba con sus marlboros rojos por que no quería alcanzarle otra botella para beber, por que no quería cuidar a mi pequeña hermana... y eso no es todo, mira aquí ahora. —Le dijo mientras se levantaba la remera y le mostró una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba prácticamente todo el estomago. —Me tiro a una mesa de vidrio cuando le dije que me iba a ir de casa. Eso es Wade para mi, así que la próxima vez que vengas decirme que soy una ladrona, una asesina o lo que pienses que carajos soy. Hazlo, no me importa por que es lo que soy. —Le murmuró al oído y volvió a presionar. —Pero nunca, nunca hables de mi padre como si fuera un buen hombre en frente mio, o te juro por Dios que vuelva por aquí. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, Sí... si- lo siento- si. —Cathy le decia y se llevo ambas manos al rostro.

—De acuerdo, —Alexis le respondió y saco el arma de la cabeza de Cathy. —Anda ve con tus hijas, vayan a ver a Chris por que lucen como mierda. —Agregó por ultimo y Cathy salio corriendo hacia los brazos de sus hijas y se alejaron de allí, dejando a Alexis parada y la gente mirándola con una mezcla de miedo, confusión y claramente desaprobaban lo que había pasado.

Daryl vio la oportunidad y le saco el arma de las manos de Alexis, ella ni siquiera lo miró cuando lo hizo simplemente dejo que lo hiciera, el cazador la agarro del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro nuevamente a la prisión sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

—¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA ALEXIS?, —Le preguntó mientras la empujaba contra una pared, con un poco más de fuerza de la que debía. —¡NO PUEDES IR APUNTANDO ASÍ A ESA MUJER!, ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!.

—Deja de gritarme, —Alexis le dijo bajando la cabeza y empezó a temblar mientras miraba sus zapatillas parada sobre el cemento sucio de las tumbas. —Ella me presiono a hacerlo, escuchaste lo que ella dijo. No me iba a quedar parada para que esa vieja perra me diga esas cosas. —Le respondió mientras negaba la cabeza.

—No puedes... Lexie no puedes hacer eso. —Daryl le dijo esta vez bajando la voz y se acerco a ella. —¿Y si alguien te disparaba?... Alexis.

—¿Terminaste?, —Ella le preguntó suspirando. —Tengo que enterrar a mi padre, averiguar quien le hizo eso y matarlo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos de nuevooo! :)**


	6. Ya no es la misma

Lo que pasó en el patio se extendió por toda la prisión como la gripe mutante que plagaba toda la prisión, unas cuantas personas se habían acercado a hablarle al concejo por lo que Alexis había echo, ademas de que era sabido quien era ella antes, ya tenia mala reputación. Gracias a Merle que tenia colgado en el garaje el papel de personas buscadas por el FBI de Alexis y que no dudaba en mostrarle a todos hasta con un poco de orgullo, solo a Merle Dixon. Así que ya sabían, ¿A ella le importaba?, absolutamente no.

Tan pronto Alexis termino de _hablar _con Daryl se esfumo lo más rápido que pudo, no salio de la prisión solos se subió a uno de los techos a fumar mientras miraba en silencio el horizonte, todavía no había derramado ni una lagrima pero aun así no se podía sacar la imagen de Wade carbonizado, cerraba los ojos y era lo único que podía ver.  
Siempre quiso odiarlo, esta segura que hasta cierto grado lo hacia y aun más después de lo que paso con Sarah, pero ese mismo hombre, ese mismo monstruo que la trato como una bolsa de basura cuando creció. El la había salvado unos meses atrás, la busco, se preocupo y la ayudo a escapar Woodbury. Aunque no quería, no podía no estar agradecida.

Wade quería arreglar o al menos emparchar la situación con su hija, ellos hablaban, no era nada muy profundo y Alexis le había dejado claro que no quería que se meta en las cosas que ella hacía. Podía ser civilizada con él porque se lo debía, Wade aun así se preocupaba... y ella no sabía que hacer con eso, esa no era la persona que conocía como su padre. Wade no era atento, Wade no la cuidaba, Wade no la quería.

Como sea, ya nada importaba porque Wade Miller estaba muerto.

Alexis sintió un nudo de emociones en su garganta que intento reprimir hasta que simplemente le gano, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y de pronto comenzó a sollozar sin control, gemía con cada respiración y sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Se tumbo en techo hasta que no tenia más fuerzas para seguir llorando, cuando se calmo, se levanto y volvió a la prisión como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entre miradas, susurro de algunas personas camino hasta el aula que usaban cuando se juntaban los del concejo a discutir cosas, no había nadie a la vista y Alexis había aprendido a moverse en silencio en la prisión. Supuso que estarían en alguna clase de reunión, se paro al lado de la puerta con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras escuchaba a Andrea despotricarla.

—La gente esta asustada con todo lo que esta pasando, la enfermedad, el quien fuera que haya matado a Wade y Karen y ahora agregamos a la mezcla a Alexis aterrorizando a una pobre mujer porque no le gusta lo que le dijo, ¡esta loca!.

Alexis levantó las cejas sorprendida de lo que Andrea estaba diciendo, sabía que las cosas habían cambiado con ella desde que mató a Max en la torre de vigilancia, nunca la miró de la misma forma y ya no hablaba mucho para hacer honesta, Alexis pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban con ella; pero nunca pensó que iba a estar diciendo que ella estaba loca a sus espaldas, se sintió un poco herida.

—¿¡De que demonios estas hablando!?, —Escucho a Daryl gritar enojado. —Alguien mató a su papá y lo prendió fuego, esa señora la acuso de que fue ella. ¿Como reaccionarias tu?, no seas estúpida.

—Daryl, se que Alexis es tu novia. Pero tienes que admitir que ya no es la misma-

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!, ella es parte de nosotros tanto como tu lo eres, hizo mierda que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte así que cuando hablas de ella piénsalo mejor. —Daryl la interrumpió mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba enojado.

—Andrea, ¿No entiendo que demonios quieres decir con todo esto?, obviamente Lexie no es la misma porque paso por cosas horribles para protegernos a todos nosotros. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?, Ella no es un problema, dejala ser. —Escucho a Carol defenderla también, además que fue la primera vez que la escucho maldecir de esa forma.

—Si, Carol tiene razón. Alguien quemo vivo a su padre, ¿sabes? Y ambos estaban tratando de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Ella me contó, solo... dejala. —Glenn agrego. —Ni siquiera esta armada, Daryl tiene su arma.

—Creo que es mejor que no tenga un arma a su alcance de ahora en adelante, ¿Que quieres que diga?. La gente no se siente segura y nosotros debemos hacerlos sentir seguros, tenemos que mostrarles que hay alguna especie de orden en este lugar. —Andrea volvió a defender sus convicciones. —Y tu hermano que deje de pavonear por toda la prisión lo que ella hacia antes, eso solo le echa más leña al fuego.—Le dijo mirando a Daryl que el simplemente la miró sin llegar a entender de donde mierda estaba sacando todo esto.

—Andrea, creo que estas viendo problemas donde no los hay. Sí, Alexis cometió un error que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos cometido, mirá a Tyreese y Rick que se dieron una paliza por las mismas razones. —Hershel le dijo en esa voz calma en la que el viejo siempre hablaba.

—No mató a nadie, no apretó el gatillo. Eso es algo en Lexie, —Escucho a Michonne hablar. —No esta loca, y lo que sea que estabas pensando en decir de ella creo que es mejor que lo dejes en tu cabeza porque sabes como todos nos sentimos con ella.

_Esa es mi chica_, Lexie pensó con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, no diré más nada. —Andrea habló resignada.

—Bien. —Michonne le murmuró.

—Muy bien, ahora con el tema que realmente nos preocupa... —Hershel empezó a hablar y Alexis suspiró, ni siquiera quería entrar a esa sala en este momento. Se alejo caminando nuevamente y deicidio ir a ver a la única persona que sabía que no le iba a dar ninguna clase de mierda en este momento.

Gabby.

Camino hasta el bloque de celdas y la encontró sacando los colchones de algunos de ellos fuera y con Beth estaban limpiando todo lo que podían limpiar, y todavía andaba con el maldito aerosol mata bacterias.

—¿Que están haciendo?, —Alexis preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Desinfección, mujer. Nadie de nuestro bloque se va agarrar nada, no, con esta limpieza. —Gabby dijo mientras pasaba con furia el trapeador.

—De acuerdo, dejame ayudar. —Alexis se arremango y se puso a limpiar con las chicas, Beth cantaba y Alexis se se sintió en paz por unas horas.

—Lexie, —Escucho a la rubia de ojos grandes hablarle y ella la miró, esperando que hable. —Lo siento.

—Sí, —Ella le respondió pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente. —Yo también, mi papá y yo era complicado pero- —Dijo y guardo silencio por un momento. —No se merecía eso, tampoco Karen. —Agregó mirando al suelo con la intención de volver a limpiar pero sintió a Beth abrazándola y suspiro, abrazándola también.

—Estaremos bien, vamos a superar esto y estaremos todos bien. —Beth murmuró y Alexis le creyó.

—Oigan, no me dejen afuera. —Gabby habló metiéndose en el abrazo y las tres se rieron a unisono.


	7. Estoy loca, lo sé

Después de limpiar Alexis se dio una ducha, se cambio de ropa y hasta se peino con dos pequeñas coletas porque era la única forma que podía atarse el pelo de lo corto que lo tenia, mientras se lo hacía sonrió porque a Daryl le gustaba cuando se hacía eso. Cuando volvió al bloque, vió a Maggie mirar como se alejaba Glenn, tosiendo y en ese momento lo supo.

—Maggie...

—Glenn lo tiene, —Ella le respondió y Alexis suspiró para luego tomarla de la mano.

—Vamos a superar esto, ninguna gripe va a matar a Glenn, ni a ninguno de nosotros. —Alexis le dijo con convicción y Maggie la miró para luego asentir. En ese momento ella supo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como su gente sufría. Tenia que hacer algo...

—Daryl te estuvo buscando, se iba a ir a buscar algunas medicinas. Esta en el patio, —Maggie le dijo luego de un momento y Alexis asintió, casi sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo el cual Maggie recibió con fuerza.

—¿No la has visto todavía?, —Michonne le preguntó a Daryl mientras que el preparaba el auto de Zach para ir a esta excursión.

—No. Gabby me dijo que estuvo limpiando con ella, ya vendrá cuando este lista. —Daryl le respondió y suspiró mirando a Michonne por un momento. —Me alegra que estés aquí.

—¿Donde iba a estar?

—Corriendo por allí, buscando por un fantasma. Lexie ya lo dejo atrás, yo también... deberías hacer lo mismo. —Daryl le habló en una voz suave y Michonne lo miró.

—Se lo debo a ella, tengo que encontrarlo. —Michonne suspiro y no dijo más nada, simplemente cambio el tema. —Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer nosotros como en los viejos tiempos? —Michonne preguntó y Daryl sonrió.

—Sí, Bob también.

—Iré también. —Alexis habló mientras empujaba su moto verde y negra. —Gabby viene también, Glenn acaba de entrar y me entere que Sasha también. —Agregó y la estaciono al lado del auto de Zach.

—De acuerdo, —Daryl le respondió mirándola y ella asintió. Había cierta tensión entre ellos dos después de lo que había pasado, Daryl ni siquiera estaba enojado solo estaba preocupado pero Alexis no se olvido de la conversación que tuvieron. —Hay lugar en el auto.

—Iré con mi moto. —Alexis le respondió dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a cargar el tanque con el bidón de gasolina que había traído. Daryl se paso una mano por el rostro sintiéndose frustrado pero no la presiono, a los pocos segundos apareció Gabby.

—Oles como un hospital. —Daryl le dijo y puso una cara. —¿Te echaste todo el aerosol encima?

—Prefiero el olor a hospital que enfermarme. —Gabby le respondió y saco su maldito aerosol de nuevo. Alexis la miró pensando de donde demonios sacaba tantos.

—¿No quieres uno de esos trajes para manejar materiales peligrosos?, —Michonne bromeo y Alexis la miró con los ojos grandes.

—Por Dios, no le des ideas. —Alexis rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa. Gabby se quedo quieta por un momento y después miró a Michonne mientras asentía.

—¿Donde encuentro uno?

Alexis se llevo una mano a la cara mientras que Daryl y Michonne dejaron salir una risa.

Alexis estaba en su celda preparando su mochila mientras que marcaba en otro mapa donde quedaba el colegio de veterinaria, también anoto lo que Hershel y Chris habían pedido para los medicamentos. Estaba sentada en la cama con su viejo anotador que usaba hacia años, antes de que esta mierda empezara. Era de cuando Wade vino a la prisión la primera vez para verla y le había dejado una mochila con un montón de sus cosas.

—Hey, —Daryl se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y la miró. —¿Que haces ahí?

—Copio el mapa y los antibióticos. Por si las dudas. —Le respondió sin mirarlo, tenia la vista fija en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eso es bueno, —Daryl dijo y se acerco hasta la cama donde dejo su pistola al lado de ella. —Vine a traerte esto.

Alexis miró el arma pero no dijo nada, suspiró y cerro el anotador en su mano. Daryl se sentó a su lado mirando el suelo y mordió el labio.

—¿Que pasa?, —Ella le preguntó sin hacer contacto visual, aunque podía verlo mirarla.

—Lo siento, —Daryl se disculpo casi en susurro, Alexis suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Esta echo, todo... Daryl, yo... —Se llevo ambas manos al rostro y se quedo allí un momento. Se limpio las lagrimas que se asomaron y lo único que hizo fue levantar los hombros para luego agarrar su arma.—Ya esta hecho. —Le murmuró mientras miraba el cargador y se puso el sujetador que iba en el torso y puso tres cargadores extras en los compartimientos.

—Lex, —Daryl le habló nuevamente y ella se sintió irritada, entendía que Daryl seguramente estaba que no sabía que hacer, porque ella tampoco lo sabía pero... solo se sintió irritada.

—¿Que? —Le preguntó cortante mientras suspiraba mordiéndose el labio, no quería explotar en Daryl. Como no dijo nada, lo miró de reojo y ahí estaba el parado tratando de darse coraje a decirle lo que le quería decir, pero se quedo allí parado. - Como un idiota- El pensó. Alexis rodó los ojos y salio por la celda empujándolo con el hombro. Daryl estaba cerca de ella camino detrás y volvió a suspirar, a este punto Alexis estaba a una palabra mal intencionada de alguien para volverse jodidamente insana. Estaba a punto de doblar al lado para salir justo detrás de los vehículos cuando escucho a Gabby hablar, enojada.

—Es de mi mejor amiga de quien estas hablando,

Ahí lo perdió, cuando vio a Andrea cruzada de brazos -otra vez- intentando 'hacer algo', aunque no era mal intencionado en la cabeza de Andrea, estaba preocupada. Ahí fue cuando Alexis perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba para ese día, tiro la mochila al piso con furia llamando la atención de todos y empezó a caminar hasta Andrea que vio como puso la mano en su arma.

Gabby se adelanto hasta Daryl que estaba apunto de agarrar a Lexie del brazo. Le puso una mano en el pecho y Daryl la miró mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Dejala ser. —Le murmuró y Daryl asintió pero aun así se quedo cerca.

—Andrea, ¿Que mierda quieres hacer? —Le dijo entre dientes y la miró a los ojos. —¿Eh?, piensas que no se que no soy la misma, no tienes idea lo que pasa por mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Quiero matar a todos esos hijos de puta allí afuera. ¿¡Sabes porque!?, porque cuando uno de esos hijos de puta muere es otra chance para mi y las personas que amo sobrevivamos. Y sí, hoy tuve la urgencia de callar a esa vieja estúpida mujer porque me acuso de matar a mi padre, de que estaba contenta. —Le dijo guardando silencio y cerro los ojos por un momento. —No estoy contenta, alguien prendió fuego a mi papá. ¿Entiendes eso?, ¿Que mierda esperas que haga?, ¿Que me quede cruzada de brazos y espere a que pase de nuevo?, Glenn acaba de entrar allí, Sasha también. Chris esta ahí adentro y también Joe y Hershel. —Le gritó y sintió la mano de Daryl en su brazo y ella lo saco nuevamente. —Así que voy a ir a buscar los putos antibióticos y cuando vuelva. Juro por Dios o quien mierda este escuchando de que cuando sepa quien mierda le hizo eso a mi padre, yo misma los voy a prender fuego y me voy sentir tan condenadamente bien cuando los vea arder, ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque estoy loca!.

—Alexis entiendo, lo que paso con tu papá es horrible pero necesitas alejarte y tranquilizarte. Todo esto no te va a llevar a ningún lado. —Andrea le habló en una manera civilizada pero aun así no iba a mentir, estaba un poco asustada. —Tienes que pensar en las personas de aquí, están asustadas. Estas creando problemas

—Ya me tranquilice por diez meses, deje de ir a buscar a el puto de Phillip, deje a un lado mi arma, deje de salir de la prisión. Basta, no puedo hacer eso... no soy yo, no soy útil así. Y-y si eso quiere decir que tenga que salir y mancharme las manos con sangre caliente de alguno de esos imbéciles que mate, estoy bien con eso porque lo que me paso en Woodbury no me va pasar de nuevo. —Le dijo y creyó que le había dejado bastante claro en como iba a manejar su situación de ahora en adelante, suspiro hondo y de echo de sintió mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. —Me voy a ir ahora, a hacer lo que hago mejor, matar cosas y cuidar de las personas que me importan. ¿De acuerdo?

Andrea la miró por un momento y luego bajo la cabeza sin decir nada, Alexis asintió y se dio media vuelta para agarrar su mochila y le hizo una seña a Gabby para que se suba a la moto, nadie dijo más nada y se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos.


	8. Lexie la exploradora

Gabby y Alexis habían echo algo así de diez millas, de las cincuenta que eran hasta el colegio de veterinaria. El viento les pegaba fuerte en la cara a las dos pero era agradable. Daryl las observaba casualmente por el espejo retrovisor y podía ver a Alexis concentrada en el camino mientras que Gabby le hablaba desde atrás, ella asintió unas cuantas veces y le respondía. El suspiró y miró a Michonne al lado de el, cambiando de tema.

—Hey, se que no andabas corriendo por ahí, sabes muy bien si el rastro no se había enfriado Lexie y yo íbamos a estar ahí contigo. —Daryl le dijo y Michonne lo miró pero no le respondió.

—Hey, tendremos que parar en unos minutos, me estoy quedando sin combustible. —Alexis le dijo a Gabby mientras golpeaba el medidor de gasolina que casi se estaba quedando vació, debía tener una media milla más.

—De acuerdo, hazle señas a Daryl cuando-

—¿Que mierda esta haciendo? —Alexis la interrumpió cuando vio a el auto llevarse por delante a un caminante, después otro y otro, eso lo hizo acelerar. Vieron el mar de caminantes que había enfrente de ellos. —¡DARYL! —Gritó cuando vio al auto atascado abajo de una montaña de caminantes.

—¡Nos tenemos que ir!. —Gabby exclamó mientras les disparaba a unos caminantes que se estaban acercando a su posición, Alexis saco su arma y empezó a disparar desde la moto, mientras miraba a los demás en el auto.

—Lo se, lo se. Los cubrimos hasta que podamos seguir, —Alexis le gritó disparando a los caminantes cerca de ellos mientras salían del auto, Daryl la miró mientras acuchillaba las cabezas de los caminantes.

—Mierda, ahí vienen la horda ¡vamos! —Gabby le gritó y Alexis le dio su arma, para acelerar la moto y se metió dentro del bosque a toda velocidad, mientras ella conducía Gabby iba con un bate de baseball -que saco de la mochila de Alexis- aplastando craneanos que estaban muy cerca. Se adentraron al bosque y en cuanto menos se dieron cuenta, la moto dejo de funcionar.

—¡Nooo!. —Alexis gritó mientras le daba al embrague pero nada, murió.

—Mujer, hay cuarenta tres mil caminantes detrás de nuestros traseros. Deja la moto —Gabby le dijo bajándose de la moto y se acomodo su mochila sobre sus hombros, Alexis maldijo y se bajo también para dejarla tirada abajo de un árbol.

—No puedo creer esto, no. —Alexis se quejaba mientras se alejaba caminando de la moto, agarro el bate de las manos de Gabby y abatió al caminante que estaba más cerca de ella. —Todo es culpa de estas porquerías. —Agregó después de aplastarle la cabeza unas cuantas veces, lo pateo para darle énfasis a su enojo.

—Sí... vamos, Lex. —Gabby le habló dándole una palmada en el hombro. —Ahí vienen más, muchos más. —Agregó y las dos se giraron a ver una horda de como cincuenta caminantes acercándose hacia donde ellas estaban, se echaron a correr hasta que pusieron una buena distancia; estaban cansadas pero debían salir del bosque de alguna forma. Se pararon al lado de un árbol y Alexis saco el mapa dándolo vueltas de un lado a otro.

—¿Donde se supone que estamos?, no dice 'usted esta aquí' —Gabby preguntó mientras se ponía al lado de Alexis ojeando el mapa.

—Espera, Daryl me enseño esto en algún momento... espera. —Le respondió haciendo un ademan con la mano y miró el mapa por unos minutos. —A ver, creo que estamos aquí. —Ella dijo apuntando la carretera en donde estaban. —¿Pero de que lado cruzamos?, espera aquí dice que es norte, ¿Estamos al norte? —Alexis le preguntó mirando a Gabby que se la quedo mirando sin saber que demonios estaba hablando, se miraron cayendo en la idea de que estaban perdidas pero Alexis se acordó que tenía algo que las iba a ayudar, abrió su mochila y empezó a revolver todo adentro. —Tengo una brújula por aquí, por favor esta aquí, por favor esta aquí. ¡SÍ! —Gritó después de que lo saco de la mochila y la miró, de echo estaban de echo al norte, en el camino correcto.

—Entonces, ¿Estamos bien? —Gabby preguntó, expectante.

—Sí, deberíamos ir derecho por allá, —Dijo apuntando a un lugar pero se dio cuenta que por allí no era, —No, no. Espera... es por allí, sí. Por allí —Apunto a la dirección opuesta y le regalo una sonrisa a su mejor amiga. —Creo. —Agregó levantando los hombros.

Gabby suspiro y levanto una mano para chocarla con Alexis, que con gusto lo hizo.

—Mas te vale, Dora la exploradora. Ya tenes el corte de pelo y todo. —Se burló de ella y Alexis la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Entonces eres el zorro.

—¿¡Mirabas dora la exploradora!? —Gabby gritó en el medio del bosque y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, miró al rededor pero nada había pasado.

—No, ¿De que hablas?, yo no- no miraba dora la exploradora. —Mintió, si, si lo hacia y hasta le contestaba,esto pasaba generalmente cuando estaba o muy borracha o drogada... o quizás un poco de los dos.

—Entonces, ¿como sabes?

—Callate. —Alexis se hizo la desentendida y camino más rápido, Gabby sonrió por el descubrimiento.

El sol empezó a bajar en el horizonte y aun no encontraron rastro de ninguno del otro grupo, habían caminado por horas mientras que Lexie se guiaba con el mapa o al menos lo creía.

—Ya tendríamos que haberlos encontrado,

—Sí, lo pensé también... tienen que estar cerca, gritaría pero hay muchos caminantes. Estoy muy cansada para seguir matándolos y tengo hambre. —Gabby habló mientras arrastraba los pies por el camino en el que estaban.

—Sí, yo también tengo hambre. —Lexie le respondió poniendo una mano sobre su estomago para escucharlo rugir. —Deberíamos parar, seguir mañana a primera luz.

—Podríamos ir a echarle un vistazo a algunas de esas casas. —Gabby apuntó a su derecha, a lo lejos -unos cuatrocientos metros- había unas casas abandonadas, Alexis asintió y las dos empezaron a caminar con armas en mano. Ninguna de las dos iba a estar eligiendo que casa, entraron a la que estaba más cerca y exploraron en busca de peligro.

—Yo iré al piso de arriba, ¿Miras aquí?

—Claro, cualquier cosa grita zorro no te lo lleves. —Gabby bromeo aunque no puso ninguna de sus caras de broma, Alexis bufó con gracia y subió las escaleras.

Una vez que llego al final de las escaleras, giro a la derecha y se metió a la primera habitación que vio, era azul con un montón de cosas de niños, una playstation 3 con un montón de juegos, una televisión gigante, la cama desecha y hasta se notaba que habían quitado algunas fotos de la pared. Era obvio que esta familia había evacuado cuando todo empezó, hace más de un año y aun se podía ver el desorden provocado por la desesperación del momento. Miró las otras dos habitaciones que eran una de una niña pequeña, agarro unos cuentos que había tirado en el suelo, y otra que parecía de un adolescente, en el ultimo miró un poco más a fondo, abrió unos cuantos cajones y había revistas sucias que se rió cuando las vio porque pensó que quien mierda tenia esas revistas cuando hay -había- Internet, abrió la pagina central y se quedo admirando los pechos de la modelo pelirroja, luego miro los de ella y se quejo por lo bajo. Abrió su mochila y la metió adentro, eso era Merle... quizas.

—Se que hay por algún lado, aquí. Lo se, —Ella murmuró mientras tanteaba abajo del escritorio en busca de hierba. El chico tenia un póster de Bob Marley colgado, tenia que tener hierba. Levanto el colchón de la cama y se dio cuenta que eran de esos somier que tenían un compartimiento para almacenar cosas, echo el colchón a un lado y levantó la tapa, en su mayoría había ropa de cama que Alexis iba desechando detrás de ella hasta que se encontró con una caja cuadrada de cartón duro, la levanto de entre las sabanas y la abrió, su rostro se ilumino como un niño en navidad.

Oh sí, pensó guardando todo en su mochila.

Termino de chequear la ultima habitación, que era la principal y era prácticamente igual que las otras, desordenada y faltaban cosas que eran de valor sentimental. Alexis miró la cama de dos metros por dos y suspiró, quería dormir allí.

—¿Gabby?. —Preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Su amiga se asomo por una de las puertas y le hizo señas de que venga, la siguió y entraron a la cocina donde arriba de la isla había un par de botellas de agua y papas fritas embolsadas, como cuatro de las grandes.

—Mejor que nada, ¿Cierto?

—Supongo, —Le respondió levantando los hombros. —Hay una cama gigante arriba, quiero dormir allí. —Agregó con una voz cansada. —Hagamos unas barricadas en las puertas y vayamos. —Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, pusieron un sillón enfrente de la puerta de entrada y en la trasera entre las dos movieron el refrigerador.

—Entonces... —Gabby habló apoyándose en la almohada mientras ojeaba a su amiga que se estaba sacando las zapatillas y se dejo caer al lado de ella. —¿Vamos a hablar de lo que paso? O...

—¿De mi papá?, no. Quiero decir, Gabby... no se que más hablar de eso, esta muerto porque alguien lo mato. Es horrible, lo odiaba pero no quería-no se, es complicado. —Ella puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y giro su cabeza para mirar a su amiga coreana. —Ya ni quiero pensarlo.

—Lo se, es horrible y cuando sepamos quien fue voy a estar ahí al lado tuyo dándole la gasolina. —Gabby le dijo y de alguna forma Alexis se sintió reconfortada. La miró por un segundo y suspiro, Gabriella Rhee es la amiga más leal que tuvo en su vida, le salvo la vida y estuvo con ella desde ese momento. Siempre estuvo de su lado y viceversa. —No se que le pasa a Andrea.

—Esta asustada.

—¿De tí?, —Gabby le preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarla con más atención. Alexis levantó los hombros sin estar segura y habló.

—Por un momento pensé que nos íbamos a agarrar a los tiros antes de salir, cuando me acerque a ella la vi poner su mano en su arma. —Alexis le comentó y la miró. —Ella cambio conmigo desde que Woodbury atacó y cuando tuve que matar a Max.

—Sí, noté eso. La escuche hablando con Maggie no mucho después, dijo algo de que algo en ti había cambiado.

—Claro que cambio, después Woodbury... y despues le dispare en la cara a Max, lo quería, era mi amigo y le disparé. —Alexis le respondió en una voz calma. —Sabes, después de lo que paso en Woodbury, cuando me llevaron... nunca habló de eso,

—Nunca me contaste que paso... —Gabby le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza, puso ambas manos sobre su estomago y se quedo allí por un momento.

—¿Que paso mientras yo no estaba?, nunca pregunté.

—Uhm, fue horrible. No te puedes imaginar como estaba Daryl, hasta dejo que Max lo golpee, obviamente se lo devolvió, pero creo que si Beth no ponía orden en la sala... ni siquiera quiero pensar como habrían terminado esos dos.

—¿En serio?... no pensé que se iban a poner físicos. ¿Que hizo Beth?

—Disparo al aire y prácticamente dijo algo de que si te íbamos a salvar, gritar no iba a ayudar. Rick encerró a Daryl en una celda y no lo dejo salir por un día entero. —Gabby le contó y Alexis la miró sorprendida. —Estaba tan enojado y triste, hasta me dio ganas de abrazarlo. —Ella le dijo y Alexis sonrió de costado y luego suspiró.

—Me torturaron, para sacarme información de la prisión... me golpearon hasta que hay cosas que no puedo recordar, me tuvieron colgada por mis muñecas de un gancho por horas, ni siquiera se cuantas pero fueron muchas, estaba tan cansada... pero no podía dormir, si lo hacía iba a morir.—Le contaba mientras miraba el techo y trago saliva, sintió la mano de Gabby tomar la de ella en silencio. —Después, Phillip el... abuso de mi, él... puso un cuchillo en mi espalda y hizo que me quite mi remera y sostén, me tocó y olio mi cabello... no podía-tenia que salir de allí

—Y lo hiciste... —Gabby le dijo y se sentó en la cama para mirarla con una sonrisa. —Eres genial, pero ya sabias eso.

Alexis se rió y la miró. —No me acuerdo como llegue a la prisión, Chris me dijo que era seguro que tenia estrés pos-traumatico o algo así, por eso no recuerdo algunas cosas.

—¿De verdad? —Gabby le preguntó y Alexis asintió guardando silencio. —¿Daryl sabe acerca...?

—No sabe nada, quiero decir... en el estado que llegue sabe que algo paso, nunca me preguntó pero estoy segura que sospecha. —Ella le respondió mirándola y corrió a vista para decir lo siguiente. —A veces quiero decirle, ya sabes... todo lo que paso. Solo Rick, Chris y Hershel saben lo que paso y bueno, ahora tú.

—Amas a Daryl, ¿cierto?, —Gabby le preguntó.

—Sí, lo amo. A veces quiero golpearlo pero lo amo. —Se rió y Gabby rodó los ojos.

—Y estoy segura que el te ama, si te hace sentir mejor o solo quieres contárselo deberías. —Gabby le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Daryl no me tocaría nunca más, algo así paso cuando nos agarraron en Woodbury. Algún tipo me manoseo un poco... si hubieras visto su cara, Gabby... no puedo. —Le dijo levantando los hombros y Gabby literalmente le pego en el brazo.

—¿Eres estúpida?, —Alexis la miró con mala cara y Gabby se sentó en la cama para hablarle mas seriamente. —¿Haz visto como Daryl te mira?, No solo que te ama ese redneck esta enamorado de tí, como... colegiala enamorada de ti. Aunque le digas es te va a seguir amando, te ama.

Alexis se rió con gracia y miró a Gabby.

—Nunca me lo dijo. Ya sabes, que me ama. —Alexis le dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. —Y yo se lo dije, como... una vez. —Miró a Gabby que la estaba mirando con los ojos como platos. —Nunca me enamore en mi vida, Gabby... nunca tuve un novio, dormía por ahí con un montón de gente pero- —Ella le dijo levantando los hombros. —No me importaba enamorarme, estaba metida en toda esa otra mierda. Pero Daryl, mierda... lo amo; solo quiero que este bien y yo... Dios, soy un desastre. A veces pienso que él estaría mejor sin estar preocupándose por trasero.

—Yo creo que no importa como, si ustedes dos se conocían en otras circunstancias se hubieran enamorado igual. Ya sabes que creo en toda esa cosa del destino, Daryl y tu... vamos, no hay apocalipsis los vaya a separar. —Gabby le dijo y Alexis sonrió, tocada por el comentario de su amiga. —No vayas a llorar, eh.

—Basta. —Alexis le dijo golpeándola en el estomago con la mano y Gabby se la devolvió haciendo que ambas se rían.

Alexis despertó cuando sintió una pierna encima de ella, abrió los ojos y miró a Gabby que estaba acostada como una estrella, el sol estaba brillando fuerte por la ventana. Miró su reloj y vio que perdieron unas cuantas horas de luz.

—Hey, Gabby tenemos que irnos. —La sacudió a su amiga que rápidamente se despertó también. —Dormirnos de mas.

—Fue esta cama de mierda. —Gabby dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y se froto los ojos. Alexis bostezo y se levanto estirando sus brazos para arriba, ambas se terminaron de vestir y despertarse para salir nuevamente de la casa, de nuevo Mapa en mano.

—Espera, estamos... —Alexis decía mientras se seguía intentando ubicar en el mapa. —Aquí, estamos en Barnesville y... deberíamos tomar esta ruta, es casi todo derecho hasta el colegio. —Alexis concluyo.

—Necesitaremos un auto.

—Busquemos por aquí, tiene que haber alguno.

Siguieron caminando en silencio buscando cualquier clase de vehículo, no había ninguno a la vista todo se interrumpió cuando escucharon un disparo, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Las chicas se miraron y Gabby fue la primera en hablar.

—Pueden ser ellos.

—Podrían,

—O podrían ser malas personas, ¿Que hacemos? —Gabby preguntó y Lexie suspiro.

—Tenemos que ir de todas formas, pueden ser ellos o buena gente que pueden llevarnos hasta allá por un lugar en la prisión y si son malos, bueno... nos defendemos, como siempre lo hacemos.

Gabby asintió y las dos apuraron el paso hasta que a lo lejos vieron cuatro personas paradas y Gabby suspiro aliviada, rápidamente había reconocido a Michonne desde lejos, luego Bob, Tyreese y Daryl.

—Estúpido, —Alexis dijo por lo bajo cuando lo vio cortando las plantas de ese lugar, —¡Hey Dixon!, —Gritó, llamando la atención de los cuatro que se dieron vuelta. —¿¡Haces jardinera ahora!? —Daryl se la quedo mirando y suspiro aliviado, ambos caminaron rápidamente hasta el otro y se fundieron en un abrazo aplastante.


End file.
